Drive Me Crazy
by obscurewriter05
Summary: Levy McGarden has always loved cars and when her brother offers her a chance to watch a street race she jumps at the chance. But what happens when a sexy racer shows up and worms his way into her "crew". With chaos surrounding them will he save or damn them? (Inspired by the Fast and Furious Franchise) AU. Mostly GaLe with hints of NaLu Gruvia JeRza Rated T for now. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Levy McGarden loved cars. She loved cars as much as she loved books, though she would never say such a thing out loud. It might have been because her brother, Jellal, loved cars and ran the best crew in the country or it might have been because her father had always been set dead against the idea of his little girl becoming a tomboy. Most likely it was because Levy's mother had died when she was too young to remember and, as her father buried himself into his work - completely ignoring his two children, Jellal became her surrogate parent.

Whatever the reason, Levy McGarden had a fascination with cars that went back as far as she could remember. After their father had died and Jellal, who had turned eighteen only a few months before, gained custody of his fourteen year old sister, that fascination turned into an obsession rivaled only by her love for books.

Which leads us to today...

* * *

A young girl wandered through the street cars, her blue hair pulled back into a loose bun. Where she walked people stopped and stared for a moment. Dressed in a long black skirt and a long sleeved orange shirt with a decorative skull on the front, she stuck out in a world of short tops and shorter bottoms. No one said a word about her attire, however, when they caught sight of the angry red-head that kept pace with her.

Erza Scarlet was easily the fiercest and most feared driver this side of the country. No one dare to approach her unless they knew her, and even then it was dicey. Not to mention the fact that everyone know that she was Jellal's girlfriend. Which must have made the bluenette walking with her Jellal's little sister, Levy. No one really knew the girl, but everyone knew that Jellal had a little sister that he was extremely overprotective of.

Levy skipped through the crowd, completely unaware of the stares she was attracting as she talked with Erza.

"I can't believe Jellal actually let me come to an actual street race," She said excitedly as they approached his vehicle.

"I can't either," Erza said, annoyance tinging her voice.

In her opinion the sixteen year old was still too young to be there.

"Lev!" A pink-haired teen called, popping up from under the car they were walking by.

"Natsu!" Levy hugged her best friend's boyfriend in surprise before looking around for the blonde that was always only a few steps behind him.

Natsu laughed, "Lucy's in the car, making sure everything's in order. She should be out soon."

As if discussing the blonde summoned her, out stepped a tall, busty blonde with warm chocolate eyes. Levy looked at her best friend, a little surprised to see her wearing white denim hot pants with a low cut light blue crop top, which was way more revealing than Lucy's already skimpy attire that she normally wore.

"Levy!" Lucy hugged her best friend before turning to look at Erza. "Where's Gray and Jellal?"

Erza pointed over to her black 1969 Camaro SS where the two were sitting, both leaning in to look at what was under the hood. Next to it sat Levy's burnt orange 1969 Road Runner. Technically, it was hers anyways, but Jellal steadfastly refused to let her drive it unless either Natsu or himself were with her. She sighed as she made her way over to the cars, Gray and Jellal watching impatiently.

"What took you guys so long?" Jellal asked as Natsu and Lucy pulled up behind the two girls, grinning broadly.

"Levy had to see all of the cars," Erza sighed.

The tiny bluenette nodded her agreement.

"Jellal, you have to win," Levy announced. "There's so many pretty cars out there. Do you think you can get the pinks on at least one?"

The boy in question laughed and ruffled his little sister's hair, "If we race for pinks - of course, I'll win. No doubt about it, lil' sis."

Levy grinned brightly at her brother as another car pulled up to theirs. She turned to see Droy and Jet pop out of either side, grinning at her. She sighed inwardly, while she loved everyone on her brother's crew, Jet and Droy drove her a little crazy. The boys were her age and inseparable, but both had confessed to being in love with her, which always made things awkward between the three of them. She had no interest in either of them, especially after seeing how they drove. Droy was a cautious but slow driver, no good for racing but great for directing and helping fix cars. Jet was the opposite, he drove fast but recklessly and never seemed to mind that he went through cars faster than he went through women.

She loved them both to pieces, but could never consider them as anything more than friends. They, however, refused to accept that for an answer and constantly competed for her attention.

"Levy!"

"Levster!"

She sighed, already with the nicknames.

"Hey guys," She forced a smile and a wave as Lucy sat beside her, winking at the two boys who immediately blushed and turned away.

Levy rolled her eyes at her best friend. The girl was incorrigible flirt and Levy couldn't imagine how she and Natsu survived. The pink-haired boy never seemed to mind when Lucy hit on other guys, which Levy supposed just went to show how much the two trusted each other. Examining them it was easy to see why they trusted each other as well as they did. Each and every scar on their bodies had a matching one on their partner with a story to go with it. They had saved each other so many times that if they were to work together without the trust they had then they probably would be dead.

Still, as Levy watched Lucy drape an arm around Gray, the bluenette couldn't help but wonder exactly how far Lucy could take her flirting before Natsu snapped. Levy shivered, hoping that she would never find out. Natsu sat on Lucy's other side, one arm wrap firmly around the girl's waist. Levy was distracted from her thoughts as a new car pulled up close to theirs and her jaw dropped. Sitting beside her Road Runner was a 2001 BMW M3 Coupe. While the car didn't seem like much, and was definitely an import, Levy had read all about it and knew that it was considered one of the fastest cars outside of America. She couldn't help but stare as a tall man with long dark hair stepped out.

"You Fernandes?" He glared at Jellal.

The blue-haired boy nodded once, causing Levy to look between the two.

The stranger grinned as he looked around, "Fullbuster, Heartphilia, Dragneel, Jet and Droy - I heard you two are inseparable, Scarlet." He fixed his gaze on Levy, cocking his head to one side as he studied her. "You must be McGarden."

The crew turned as one and glared at the man. Few people knew that her and Jellal didn't share the same last name. Though they had the same mother rumor had it that their fathers were different, though neither of them could confirm that, since Jellal only remembered ever having the father they shared, but the theory had stuck since they didn't share a common surname.

"And who are you?" Erza demanded, already on her feet, her hand at her waist where her concealed weapon rested.

The man smirked and Levy blushed, realizing for the first time how hot the man looked with his wild hair and red eyes.

"Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox, and I want to race. For the Road Runner."


	2. Chapter 2

Though it was subtle Levy noticed the shift in the mood as the racers stood. No one had ever tried to race Jellal for her Road Runner until this punk showed up. Natsu's arm that had been draped around Lucy suddenly tightened as the blonde stood, Gray straightened subconsciously while Jet and Droy flanked Levy, Erza's hand tightened on her weapon and Levy shifted uncomfortably. The crew stood, ready to fight for her car, until Jellal let out a chuckle.

"You think that heap can take on my car?" Jellal asked, still laughing.

Levy was relieved to see the others relax their stance, though Jet and Droy stayed close to her and Erza still had her hand on her hip, ready to draw at a moments notice.

Gajeel grinned, "Yeah, I do."

"And what do we get when you lose?"

"The car, of course."

Levy looked between her older brother and the strange man. Jellal wasn't one to take imports, preferring classic American muscle, but he also wasn't one to back down from a challenge. She couldn't help but wonder if he would accept, and if he did if he would give her the Coupe.

Jellal laughed, "You're lucky my sister so desperately wants a Coupe or else you might have had to find a different prize for me. Alright, Redfox, you got yourself a deal. You win, you get Levy's Road Runner, I win and she gets your Coupe."

Gajeel looked between the siblings, "Why doesn't she drive her own car?" He sneered.

"My sister will not be involved in any illegal activities including but not limited to Street Racing," Jellal said, glaring down at the newcomer.

Levy sighed dejectedly. While she knew she could never win against someone who had been racing for a long time, she felt pretty confident she could beat this hack. Jellal would never let her drive in a race, though. He could do all the criminal activities he wanted, even let his girlfriend and his sister's best friend get involved, but if Levy so much as sped in a normal driving capacity he flipped on her. She shook her head and watched as the two men pulled up to the racing line, her hand tightly clenching Erza's as Lucy started the race.

"Don't worry," Erza said softly. "Jellal will not let you lose your car."

Levy shrugged, "I don't see why it matters to me, it's not like he ever lets me drive my car anyway."

The red-head sighed, "I could talk to him if you want. It's really not fair that he got you that beauty and all you ever get to do is sit in the passenger seat. An owner needs to love their vehicle and there's no better way to love it than to drive it."

Levy nodded her agreement, watching as the race progressed on Lucy's GPS.

"The blue dot is Jellal, the red one is that Gajeel guy," Lucy pointed to each one as she talked.

Levy whistled softly, "He's good."

"Jellal's better," Erza said proudly, pointing at the small gap between the two vehicles. "And I _know_ he can drive."

Natsu bent over the screen and fiddled with it for a moment before handing it back to the girls. Suddenly there was live feed of the race on all the screens in the area from the traffic cameras, which Levy hoped Natsu had managed to reroute so the police wouldn't be seeing what the street racers were, and bets were being placed as to who would win. Few people would bet against the Road Runner, knowing who was behind the wheel without even asking, but there were still a few that were crazy enough to try. Levy pitied those people, knowing that they were going to go home a few hundred dollars shorter than when they started their day.

Levy was glued to the screen, watching as her brother continued to widen the gap between himself and the new kid, until, suddenly, Gajeel shot forward, quickly closing the gap. She gave Erza a panicked look only to be reassured by Erza's disgusted look.

"NOS," Erza explained, then shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Jellal is definitely a better driver and he has the advantage of not having used the stuff yet."

"Jellal has NOS in my car?" Levy demanded, annoyed as Lucy giggled behind her.

"Of course he does," Lucy said. "Most all drivers have it, you know?"

Levy blushed, feeling a little foolish, "Oh."

"Levy, you should ride with me," Jet and Droy said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Oh, that's just what we need. Levy in the hospital," Natsu snorted. "Do you want Jellal to kill you?"

The two boys looked crestfallen as they stared down at their shoes and Levy couldn't help feel sorry for them for a moment before her attention was brought back to the race that was still occurring. She watched in surprise as the boys rounded the last bend, Gajeel almost neck to neck with Jellal. She clenched Erza's hand tightly in her own, tearing her eyes from the screen to watch the blur of the two cars become clearer. Jellal was slowly pulling ahead but Levy was still unsure if it would be enough to declare him winner. She bit her lip, looking to Erza who was watching with a smirk on her face.

"Just keep watching," She whispered, nodding toward the cars as Jellal suddenly shot forward with a burst of speed.

Levy gasped in surprise as Erza's smirk turned into a grin. Lucy and Natsu cheered brightly as Gray leaned back, smirking and shaking his head.

"Never doubt Jellal," Gray winked at Levy. "No matter what, he always pulls through in the end."

Levy grinned shot Gray a grin as the cars came to a stop before jumping up and running to greet her brother.

"So I guess this means I own a Coupe now," Levy teased as Jellal got out of his car, picking up his little sister and swinging her around.

He grinned, "No. I own a Coupe, but you can drive it if you want."

" _Dammit_ ," Gajeel groaned as he climbed out of his car. "I was so close, too."

Gray and Natsu snorted, "No way you were even close to close. _No one_ beats Jellal and you weren't even in the ball park. If he hadn't held back like he did the race wouldn't have even been fun to watch."

Levy looked between the three boys, confused. The race had seemed close to her and she didn't think that Jellal had been holding back, she had, after all, been watching him drive since he first learned how. Just then Lucy tugged on her arm, pulling her out of earshot of the sexy new guy.

"No way was Jellal holding back," Levy hissed, one eye still on Gajeel as whispered frantically to her best friend.

Lucy winked, "But metal face doesn't know that, now does he?"

Levy's eyes widened in realization of what Lucy was saying before an answering grin spread across her face.

"No, I guess he doesn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There has been some concern that I'm going to write this like the Fast and Furious Franchise. Obviously some things are going to be similar, but I promise the story line will NOT be the same.**

* * *

Levy grinned at her best friend as they danced to the music blaring through the house. After the race Levy had admired the cars and watched others race - including Lucy and Natsu, who were a duo team that could not be split up - until Jellal had announced a party back at Jet and Droy's place. Of course the races had ended soon after as everyone wanted to be at the party.

Now here they were, music blaring while Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Jet had shut themselves away upstairs. She shook her head, curious as to what they were doing, but knowing it was better to be left in the dark. Lucy had changed on the car ride over. While the tight shirt remained in place, gone were the white hot pants, replaced with a pair of cut off shorts with a studded belt on which she had hung her key collection. Levy still didn't understand Lucy's obsession with key collecting, but she knew there were weirder things, so she didn't say anything as the two girls bumped to the music.

"Levy," Lucy yelled, winking at her. "That cute guy is here."

"What cute guy?" Levy yelled in confusion, turning in the direction Lucy was pointing to see Gajeel leaning against the wall.

Levy studied him properly as he sipped from a cup. His long black hair was pulled back with a bandana though it still looked a little wild. Both eyebrows were pierced a total of three times, as were his nose and ears. Levy couldn't help but wonder, as she stared at the man, if the number three had a special meaning to him.

She blushed as he caught her staring and pushed off the wall, making his way toward her.

"Levy, right?" He asked.

She blushed, staring up at him. She hadn't realized just how tall he was until he was standing in front of her. Her head barely reached his chest and she blushed as she realized how much she was admiring the sculpted flesh in front of her.

"Do you want to dance?"

She nodded as Lucy giggled, moving away.

"I'm going to find Natsu and the others. I'll distract your brother and the dimwits as best I can," Lucy said with a wave and a wink. "Have fun, Levy."

Levy silently thanked her friend as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Jellal was way too overprotective of her and Jet and Droy were worse. She wasn't sure how long Lucy could keep the three from finding her, but every moment Lucy gave her alone with this wild man was a moment that she would be grateful to her friend for.

* * *

Lucy swung her hips as she moved through the crowd, making her way upstairs where the rest of her family were gathered. She still couldn't believe she was here after all these years. When she'd first met the team she had been intimidated by them and Levy had seemed the safest bet to befriend when the bluenette had approached her, flanked by the two boys that still shadowed the tiny girl everywhere. That had been four years ago, when Lucy had moved here from Michigan.

Natsu had, of course, instantly befriended her, which had made Gray become friends with her just to compete with the pink-haired teen. Now the three of them were a tightknit unit. Lucy would almost say they were closer than Jet, Droy, and Levy. She grinned as recalled her best friend's look when she had eyed that strange new kid. The girl was definitely interested in the metal head, which was find by Lucy. Levy needed a guy in her life that wasn't a complete idiot or related to her.

"What are you grinning so hard about?" Natsu teased, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Lucy grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

He laughed, kissing her neck, "Later then?"

She nodded as she swung open the door to Jet's room where the rest of the group were gathered.

Jellal instantly straightened, scanning for his little sister.

"Where's Lev?" He demanded, folding his arms.

"Don't worry. She's currently preoccupied, proceed with the plan," Lucy rolled her eyes, leaning into Natsu as Jellal bent back over the papers.

"The races went well," Jellal continued as if Lucy had been there all along. "But if we want the job then we have to move faster. Luce, you and Natsu need a different car. One less noticeable."

Lucy frowned, she loved her bright red Trans Am with the yellow racing stripes. Sure, it was really Natsu's car, but that was part of the reason she loved it so much. She considered it for a moment, knowing that Jellal was right. A car like hers would be easy to spot anywhere. Sighing she nodded.

"What do you recommend?" She asked.

"The Coupe. It's fast, but it's dark and there's enough of them around that you won't be noticed. It's import, but it'll do the job," Jellal said, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look at Natsu. "Think you can drive it?"

The teen grinned, "If it has wheels, I can drive it."

Lucy elbow him and he hurriedly added, "Or Luce can. Between the two of us, we're unstoppable."

Lucy grinned as Jellal turned his attention to the others.

"Droy, you got your smoke bombs ready?"

The black-haired teen nodded.

"Jet, you're get away for me and Erza. Luce, you'll be get away for Natsu and Gray. We meet back at Erza's so long as nothing goes wrong."

Droy frowned, "What about me?"

Jellal turned, looking him in the eye.

"Keep an eye on Lev. She's going to figure this out sooner or later, but we want to keep her in the dark for long as we can. Hang out with her, take her to the bookstore, anything to keep her away from Erza's until we're ready for you."

Lucy grinned, "She's going to freak."

Jellal grinned back, "Well, that's the idea, right?"

Erza nodded, "About the transport job?"

Jellal sighed, "Yeah, that's why Lucy and Natsu are learning the Coupe. We need them to be ready to drive that thing to hell and back when the time comes. Droy is ready, we're ready, so long as these two can handle the Coupe, we'll be ready. But for now, there's a party downstairs with our names on it."

Lucy grinned, widely, "And we all know how much we love a party."

The group grinned back as they headed out, Lucy paused at the door, looking back at the only other person in the room.

"Gray?"

The quiet teen looked up from the plans, "Yea, Luce?"

"Your clothes."

* * *

 **AN: O.o I wonder what they're planning for Levy? Also I decided to add Lucy's P.O.V in. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd better go," Gajeel whispered, ducking away from Levy just as Jellal existed the bedroom he'd barricaded himself in a while ago.

She grinned at her brother as the group made their way down the stairs. Gajeel was interesting, that was for sure, but he still wasn't family. She pushed through the thinning crowd until she reached them.

"So what was the secret meeting all about?" She teased as Jellal ruffled her hair.

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?" He teased back.

Levy grinned, her mind still on the man that she had dance with for the last twenty minutes. They hadn't spoken really, but dancing with him had been the most fun she'd had in a quite a while. She blushed as she thought about the strange man, causing Jellal to narrow his eyes in confusion.

"What are you blushing about?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Levy replied, blushing even harder.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as the group made their way through the crowd.

"I'll see you guys later," Levy called, waving to the crew, who grinned and waved back.

* * *

Lucy struggled with a decision as she tapped her foot impatiently. She had no idea what to get her friend that she didn't already have. Books were usually an out for Lucy. Levy had so many that she was never sure which ones she didn't have. She sighed as she looked through the store. There were too many options. She rolled her eyes as picked through the books. Natsu was getting her a miniature replica of the Road Runner, so that was out. Erza would probably give her something cute but practical. As far as the other boys, Lucy had no idea what they would get Levy, but she knew none of them would think to get her a book.

She sighed, and no wonder why. Levy had her own personal library, each book lovingly cataloged before being put up. The problem was, the catalog was at Levy's house while Lucy was here, staring at the millions of books that the girl could possibly own already. She tore at her hair in frustration as her eyes fell upon a book that she knew Levy would love and didn't have.

 **The Fastest Vintage Cars in History.**

Lucy grinned widely as she picked up the book. The two things Levy loved the most. Books and cars, no way Lucy could lose with this.

An hour later she met Natsu and Gray, each of them holding their gifts gently, already wrapped. Lucy rolled her eyes at the two of them before turning to head out. As she did she spotted a wild mess of black hair and her brain automatically kicked into gear, creating a plan that Levy would either love her for or kill her.

"Gajeel," She yelled, waving the man over to them.

"What's up Bunny Girl?"

"Bunny... girl?" Lucy asked in confusion.

He grinned without explaining.

"Levy has a party tonight, you should come. Bring a gift for her, too. Her birthday's tomorrow."

"Can I bring someone along?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Depends on who you bring."

"My partner, Juvia."

"She you're girlfriend?"

"Nah, just a crew mate that I hang with. She's pretty new to the area and I thought if I brought her maybe she could make some friends other than me."

Lucy shrugged, "Sure, whatever I guess."

Gajeel nodded, "Well, I guess I'll see you there. Salamander, Icehead."

The trio watched him walk away before Natsu blurted out, "How does he know my nickname?"

The other two laughed and rolled their eyes.

* * *

Levy sighed as she followed Droy down the dark hallway.

"Why are we going to Erza's again?" Levy demanded of the strangely quiet boy.

He grinned back at her, "She needed me to pick up some of her tools."

"And why did I have to come along?"

Droy pouted at her, "Because I'm supposed to be spending the day with you for your birthday since I'm going to be out of the country when it's your actual birthday."

"You do realize that it's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm leaving tonight."

Levy sighed, "All right."

She followed him into Erza's apartment, blinking in the darkness.

"Hey Droy," She whispered. "Shouldn't we turn on the lights?"

"Oh right."

His voice came from further away than she had expected and she blinked in surprise as the lights flicked on and she found herself surrounded by people. She looked up, noticing a banner that read _'Happy Birthday, Levy_.' and blushed.

"You guys didn't have to do all of this for me," She exclaimed, looking around at her in surprise.

A giant cake sat on Erza's table and Levy giggled, wondering if it was strawberry, which was Erza's favorite flavor. Scattered on her counter were presents in various wrapping papers. She grinned as she spotted Jellal's normal wrapping paper that he used on everything.

Lucy stood against the counter, Natsu in his custom spot next to her. Gray sat in front of her with Wendy - Levy and Jellal's cousin - sitting next to him, grinning widely. Erza stood in Jellal's arms, her best friend, Mira, next to her. Jet and Droy were there, as was normal. She blinked in surprise as she noticed another couple there. Gajeel stood leaning against a door frame with a bluenette sitting next to him, looking up at her with large blue eyes.

Levy blushed and swallowed as she looked away from the couple, embarrassed that she was upset to find out that Gajeel had a girlfriend after all. She sighed before smiling brightly at Lucy who wrapped an arm around her.

"So," Lucy said with a wink. "Cake or presents first?"

Levy's grinned brightened, "Cake, of course."

Erza cheered loudly before cutting into it, confirming Levy's suspicion that the cake was Strawberry. Everyone in their crew knew not to let Erza order the cake unless they wanted it to be strawberry, but everyone also knew that Levy secretly loved it almost as much as the red-head who was passing out generous slices to the group.

Levy looked around before sidling over to Mira, "So where's Elfman and Lis? For that matter, where's Laxus?"

Mira rolled her eyes, "Lisanna had to work late tonight and Elfman had 'unavoidable plans' which I think is supposed to be code for he was sneaking out to see Evergreen, even though we all know they're seeing each other. They still seem to think they need to keep their relationship or whatever a secret."

Levy laughed softly, "And Laxus?"

Mira looked down, sadly, "Laxus had to leave tonight."

Levy gave her a sympathetic hug. Laxus was in the movie business as a special effects operator, but his work often took him out of the country. She knew it had to be hard on the model turned fashion designer.

Despite the fact that Erza was a car junkie who was probably involved in activities that Levy preferred not to know about, she had made friends with some pretty influential people. Probably because Mira and Erza had grown up together.

Mira smiled and waved a hand, signaling for her to go mingle with her other guests. It was her party after all, and Levy had to at least acknowledge the people that had shown up. She sighed as she found herself next to the girl Gajeel had brought.

"Juvia is sorry," The bluenette said before Levy could say a word.

"Who's Juvia?" Levy asked in confusion.

The girl pointed to herself, "I'm Juvia."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Juvia feels that you have misunderstood her situation with Gajeel-kun. Gajeel is just a friend, he's like a brother, but Juvia has no other feelings toward him. She is more interested in someone else."

Levy followed her gaze to where Gray sat with Lucy on his lap as she talked to Wendy. Levy shook her head, wondering if Lucy was trying to make Natsu jealous. Judging by the look on the pink-haired teens face when he walked back in the room, it was working.

"Love Rival," Juvia growled.

Levy sweated as she turned back to the bluenette, "Believe me when I tell you - Lucy is not interested in Gray in such a way."

Juvia glared at the blonde once more, "Then why is she in his lap?"

Levy sighed, "That's just how Lucy is. She doesn't mean anything about it, I promise."

Just then Lucy jumped up, depositing her empty plate on the table before grabbing Levy's arm.

"Present time," She announced.

Levy looked down at her half-ate cake with disappointed before she agreed to the cheers of everyone in the room.

Erza took her cake with the promise the guard the cake with her life as she sat Levy in the middle chair with a smile and a gift that was obviously from Jet. Levy grinned up at the ginger as she started to unwrap the presents.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy unwrapped each gift gently, afraid that she would find something breakable in one of them and accidently crush it. She grinned at the myriad of gifts that piled around her. Though some of her friends couldn't make it, they hadn't failed to send the sweet teenager something for her birthday. As per usual Erza bought her clothes. She shook her head with a smile as she pulled out an orange dress with matching sleeves, She would never understand why the red-head thought she needed more clothes than she already had, but she didn't complain. Jet and Droy had, of course, bought her a gift card for her favorite book store, which amused her. She was surprised by Lucy and Natsu's gifts, which she held close to her for a moment before setting off to the side.

All of her gifts were typical of her friends for the most part. She was hesitant, however, when she reached the last two gifts. One, she knew, was from Gajeel, and she assumed the other was from the girl called Juvia. She didn't know either of them well enough to try to guess what they could have possibly gotten her. She hesitantly picked up the package wrapped in all blue, opening it slowly. She was surprised to see a little doll inside that looked very similar to Jellal. She smiled down at it before hugging Juvia.

"Juvia was not sure of your feelings toward anyone else, but Jellal is your brother, so Juvia assumed you would care deeply for him," The bluenette said softly.

"I love it, Juvia," Levy answered with a grin, causing the girl to grin back at her.

"Juvia is glad."

Levy then picked up the package that was wrapped in what appeared to be newspaper wrapping, giggling softly as she did so.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel grunted, standing up a little straighter.

"Figures the new guy would wrap in newspaper," Levy teased, tearing into the small package.

He rolled his eyes as he watched her.

"Now, what could we have in a box this small, hmm?" She studied it as she finished unwrapping it.

"Just open it," He growled, annoyed.

She grinned up at him before pulling open the box, gasping in surprise as she did so. Laying inside was a small steel bracelet with the words _'All memory of his pain departed and he fell into an enchantment; for she was the most beautiful of all'_ engraved around it. She blushed before hugging him as well, causing the strange man to blush in return.

Lucy winked at Levy as she helped Erza gather up the trash. Levy reached out to help them as well, but Erza slapped her hand away with a glare.

"It's your birthday, go mingle with your guests. No housework for you today," She scolded the tiny girl before returning to her task.

Levy giggled as she clasped the bracelet on her wrist, though she felt guilty for allowing Erza and Lucy to all of the work themselves. She wouldn't argue though, the only time she argued with Erza the girl had gotten scary angry about it, so Levy dropped it. By now they were settled comfortably into a routine that no one seemed to mind.

Levy made her way into the living room to say goodbye to Jet and Droy, who had to leave that night. They hugged her tightly, creating a 'Levy sandwhich' as both of them tried to hug her at once. She laughed at their awkwardness before wishing them farewell. Mira sat in Erza's one chair as Gajeel and Natsu sprawled on her two couches. Lucy, Levy knew, would end up curled up on Natsu's lap while Juvia, Wendy, and Gray sat on the floor beside each other. Jellal, of course, sat lounging on the remaining couch cushion with Natsu. Levy grinned at the scene before her as she picked up Erza's camera and snapped a quick picture.

"Hey," The guys protested in unison as she smiled innocently at them.

"My birthday, my pictures," She taunted. "Erza can't take them right now, so I'm going to."

Natsu and Gray groaned in unison, knowing that Levy loved to take photos. More than once they'd been subjected to Levy's photographing sprees, and they knew what was in store.

"Give up, fellas," Jellal teased. "Levy's going to have her photos whether we like it or not, so you might as well get used to."

Levy nodded her agreement as she passed the camera to Mira, who proceeded to take photos of Levy with everyone in the room, including Erza and Lucy when they came in from cleaning detail. Erza chuckled as Levy bounded over to her, pulling her reluctant brother with her.

"Lulu! I need a picture of my actual family," She yelled, pulling Wendy in the photo, too.

"But I'm not family," Wendy protested. "I'm just your cousin."

"That's family dummy," Natsu called from across the room.

Wendy stuck her tongue out at him as Levy arranged everyone. Erza stood to Jellal's right while Levy stood to his left and Wendy stood in front of the three of them. Lucy cooed at the photo as she snapped it, grinning like crazy as Erza took her camera back from the blonde.

"Now I expect to have one copy myself, one for Wendy, and one for yourself," Levy instructed the red-head before sat back down beside Gajeel.

The party ended soon after that, Erza and Levy bidding everyone a farewell until the only ones left were the two girls and Jellal, who had watched his sister with a content smile for most of the night.

"So, Lev, you want to tell me about this idiot who thought an import could beat your Road Runner?" He teased as they down on Erza's couch while the red-head went to make them all cocoa.

Levy blushed brightly, "I'm not sure what you mean."

He laughed softly, "I saw the way you were watching him tonight. And I saw the way he was watching you. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two have a thing for each other. Which is weird, because, as far as I was aware, you've only met the one time."

Levy blushed, "Well, he did come to the party afterward. We talked for a little bit then."

Jellal narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything as he watched his sister subconsciously fiddle with her bracelet. Maybe he would have to talk with this Gajeel fellow after all.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. I had every intention of doing this yesterday, but work got in the way. Also the quote on Levy's bracelet is paraphrased from J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Silmarillion". Internet cookies to anyone who caught that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy tapped her feet impatiently as she leaned against the Coupe. A simple in and out job, should take no more than fifteen, twenty minute top, that's what Jellal had said. It was nearing the half-hour mark now and she hadn't seen any sign of Gray or Natsu. She frowned in annoyance as clicked open her cell phone, dialing Jet.

"Any sign of your group?" She demanded.

"Not yet," The ginger answered. "Still no sign of Natsu or Gray?"

"No," She said, worry creeping into her voice.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm sure everything is fine."

Lucy frowned at the phone. Everything was not fine, she could feel it in her gut. If everything was fine Natsu would have found a way to let her know. Which meant that everything was not fine. Lucy flicked her phone shut, shoving in the pocket of her tight shorts before taking a mental stock of the building. Six floors high, it wasn't a very tall building, not compared to the ones surrounding it, but it was a nice building. Low-grade security, but everything was clean. A good place to hide if you were on the run. She glanced down at her watch once more, before calling Jet again.

"I'm giving them twenty more minutes, then I'm going in," She said, hanging up before he could protest.

The minutes ticked by slowly, each one feeling like an hour. She shifted again, tapping her pretty pink fingernails on her arm as she tapped her foot in a matching rhythm. She checked her watch again to see fifteen minutes had gone by since she'd made her decision. Shifting uneasily she glanced at the exit point to see Natsu running out, half-carrying Gray with him.

Lucy pulled open the driver side backseat door as she jumped into the Coupe, her foot on the gas the moment Natsu settled in the back with Gray.

"What happened?" She demanded, glancing in the rearview mirror as she squealed out of the parking lot. "Shit, is that blood?"

Natsu looked up, meeting her eyes frantically as he kept his hand on the wound.

"Gray was shot. Things were going so well, but then he came back to the room as we were leaving. I don't think he saw any of us except Droy and Gray. Droy dropped a smoke bomb just as the man shot."

"Where was he hit?" Lucy demanded, unable to see any injuries on the dark-haired man in the backseat.

"My left hip," Gray managed to cough.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Natsu, we have to get him to a hospital. I don't know that kind of care and we can't take him to Levy, she'll want to ask questions."

"No, no hospitals, Luce. They'll call the police and they'll want a statement about it," Natsu said fiercely.

"Natsu, he's not dying in my car on my watch," Lucy wailed.

"Juvia," Gray coughed. "Juvia Lockser knows medicine. She'll help."

Lucy gave Natsu a wild-eyed look and he nodded.

"Go to Gajeel's. She'll be there."

Lucy whipped the steering wheel around, pulling a U-Turn in the middle of the road as she stepped on the gas.

"Give me directions," She yelled back to Natsu as she stared intently ahead.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into a secluded apartment building.

"At least the Coupe doesn't stick out here," Lucy mumbled, looking around at all the fast cars in the parking lot.

"Neither will we," Natsu pointed out as he helped Gray out of the car.

"God, Luce, you drive like a crazy person," Gray muttered. "This should have taken us longer than ten minutes."

"That's why I'm the get-away driver and you're the one bleeding," She winked, her stomach twisting inside when she saw the damage on his side. "Come on, Gray, let's get you inside."

The threesome walked slowly up the steps, Natsu pushing the door open as Gray leaned on Lucy. She was silently thankful that Gajeel's apartment was on the ground floor where they wouldn't have to navigate any steps. Natsu pounded on the door, anxiously glancing at the two behind him. Lucy force a smile on her face, but inside her stomach was still churning. If Gajeel turned them away then it was more than likely Gray wouldn't make it.

Gajeel took one look at Gray, however, and wordlessly opened the door, allowing them in.

"Juvia," He yelled. "You have a patient."

Seconds later the blunette hurried out of one of the bedrooms, carrying a small medical bag in one hand as the other one twist her hair back from her face. Lucy briefly wondered why Juvia's stuff was here, but swiftly brushed the thought aside as she laid Gray down on the couch. She would have time to go back to that thought later, right now Gray needed them to focus on him.

"Can you help him?" Lucy asked, noticing Juvia's hand hovering above her mouth in horror.

Juvia shifted her wide eyes to Lucy's and nodded, her face returning to a calm, professional mask.

"Of course," She answered. "For Gray-Sama, Juvia can do anything."

Lucy gave the strange girl a grateful look and stepped back, letting Juvia take charge of the situation as she flipped open her phone once more to call Jellal and tell him what was going on and where they were.

* * *

Lucy watched as people came and went. For a while a boy who looked eerily like Gajeel without the piercings stopped by and talked to Gajeel, leaving after making lunch for everyone in the room. She was surprised by the kind gesture and even more so to find that she was hungry. Gratefully she accepted the sandwich he passed to her, shaking her head as Natsu devoured his.

Soon after he left Erza arrived with Jet in tow.

"Jellal?"

Erza sighed, "Going to get Levy. Somehow word got back to her as to what happened and she's insisting on coming down here to see Gray for herself. She wouldn't take no for an answer and even went as far as to threaten to sell the Runner if Jellal didn't bring her down here at once."

Lucy smiled, imagining the tiny girl yelling at Jellal. Levy was tiny but she was fierce and loyal to a fault.

She nodded, "That's Levy for you."

Erza nodded her agreement, "How is he?"

Juvia looked up from where she was sewing his side.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but it could be worse. The bullet was easy to get out anyway and the wound was clean, so he had that going for him. If you don't take him to the hospital I recommend that he stay here for a few days. He's going to need to rest and heal. Thankfully he didn't lose enough blood to need a transfusion. There's no way I would have been able to keep him out of the hospital if that was the case. Lucy drove pretty fast to get here."

Erza wrapped an arm around the smaller blonde, hugging her close.

"That's why we named you get-away driver."

Lucy grinned, "That's what I told them."

Levy burst into the room a few seconds later.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be okay, Lev," Natsu hugged her and Levy sagged with relief. If Natsu said Gray was fine then Gray was fine.

"Can I see him?" Levy asked, worriedly.

"Not like I'm hiding," Gray said weakly from his spot on the couch.

Levy grinned and hugged him gently, "Next time you do something so foolish I'm sewing a bullet proof vest to you. Got it?"

Gray nodded gravely, "Got it."

"Thank you so much," Levy turned to Juvia, hugging the girl tightly.

Juvia blinked in surprise, blushing, "I would do it for anyone."

"But Gray's not just anyone - Gray's _family_ ," Levy said, pulling away.

Levy turned and hugged Gajeel.

"And thank you for allowing them in."

"You're welcome," He said gruffly, hugging the girl back awkwardly.

Lucy grinned as noticed the blush that stole across both of their cheeks. This was definitely the start of a relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy glared at her brother across the kitchen table. Three weeks had gone by since Gray had been shot and the cool-headed boy was finally able to walk with only a small amount of pain. Jellal wanted to do a job, Levy knew, but she shook her head, sternly reminding him that Gray wasn't up for it yet.

"I can't believe you took on a job," Levy hissed once more. "And how many have you taken on without telling me? How long would I have been in the dark if Gray hadn't been shot, hm?"

Jellal hung his head, feeling guilty for keeping his sister in the dark about what had been going on around her.

"We didn't what to tell you," He said earnestly. "You're the most honest and innocent out of all of us, we wanted to keep you from knowing the truth about what we did. You gotta believe that we did it to protect you. We knew what we were getting into when we started this, but that didn't mean that you had to be an accessory."

Levy glared at him, pulling her hand away, "You're my family. Do you think for a moment that I wouldn't protect you if I knew?"

"Of course you would, that's why we didn't want to tell you. You're so sweet and honest, we couldn't imagine how that would tear at you if you knew the truth. If they took you in for questioning - if we were ever caught - we couldn't force you to chose where your loyalty lies."

Levy shook her head, " _Here_. My loyalty lies here forever. There would be no choice because I would never, ever betray you guys."

Jellal sighed, "Are you ever going to forgive us?"

She shook her head, "Not for a while at least. I can't believe you guys didn't trust me to keep this to myself. Even Natsu and Lucy were part of it and couldn't tell me."

Lucy protested from her spot at the table, "Not fair. I was all for telling you but they told me that I couldn't because we couldn't compromise you like that. I told them that you would be a great asset to the team with your brains."

Levy smiled softly at her best friend, knowing that Lucy probably had campaigned for her friend vigorously, though the blunette couldn't help but wonder if that campaign had been more in Natsu's bed rather than in words to their leader - Jellal. Still, Lucy did her best with what she had at hand.

"Yeah, Levster," Natsu pitched in. "Luce was all for you!"

A kick under the table and Natsu added, "I was, too!"

Levy giggled, feeling her anger slowly melting away. Though they'd upset her, she knew that her family's heart was in the right place in not telling what was happening.

"And you can't be mad at us anyway," Juvia added from her seat. "We didn't even know you weren't part of the team until Gray was shot."

Gajeel nodded and Levy shot him a quick grin before turning back to Jellal.

"Well, Gajeel has his own crew to run," Levy said. "And he'll need Juvia. So I think you should take me along on the next job."

Jellal shook his head, "No way. Not happening."

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again when Erza set a gentle hand on her arm.

"We love you, Levy. We don't want you to be involved in this anymore than you are," The weapons expert said gently. "And, no offense, but you really can't help. Gray's job was something that only a few people can do and you're not one of them."

Levy hung her head, "I still want to help."

Lucy brightened as an idea hit her, "She could drive."

Five heads turned in her direction in confusion as Gajeel smirked and Juvia nodded her agreement.

"What?" Jet demanded.

" _Levy. Can. Drive_ ," Lucy repeated, slowly emphasizing each word.

"Levy?" Erza asked.

"Look," Lucy sighed. "Natsu knows Gray's job inside out after all and I can easily do Natsu's job, but then we still need a get away driver. Someone who can be behind the wheel the moment we leave the building. Someone who knows my Trans as well as I do. Levy can drive it, I've seen her do it. She's the perfect substitute."

Jellal frowned, "I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," Lucy pointed out. "So long as Levy does the job well, that's what matters, right?"

"What matters is family," Jellal snarled.

"And families stay together. Levy wants in, I say let her in," Jet said quietly.

Levy looked at him in surprise. Jet rarely stood up to anyone that wasn't Droy and the idea of him standing up to Jellal, who he'd always followed blindly, was a shock to everyone. Jellal looked just as surprised as Levy felt before sighing.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope," Five voices sounded in unison.

Sighing once more he shrugged, "All right, Lev. Let's test you out. I wanna see you drive that Trans better than Lucy ever has, got it?"

Levy nodded, though inside she was shaking. She'd seen Lucy drive and wasn't sure if she was up for the challenge.

* * *

Lucy leaned against the Coupe as she tossed Levy the keys, giggling as the girl caught them by the Leo key chain that she had attached to it. Levy rolled her eyes at the charm as she climbed in and Lucy turned to the man that she was standing next to.

"Ready to see Lev rock?" She asked with a wink.

Gajeel turned a baleful red eye on her.

"I doubt she's that great," He grunted, looking over the tiny blunette.

"Hey," Lucy jabbed him in the side. "Levy's Jellal's sister through and through, got it? She drives better than anyone on our team, with the exception of her brother. She just needs a little confidence in her abilities."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to where the Trans Am was starting. A few minutes later he was surprised to find himself watching it intently.

"That girl can really drive," He muttered softly.

Lucy grinned brightly, "This is nothing. She's even better in her Runner, but Jellal doesn't like her driving that. I told you, Lev is probably the best driver we got."

He grunted his agreement as he watched the blunette whip the wheel around, a smile flashing across her face as she drove past them so fast that Lucy's skirt would have lifted in the backdraft if it hadn't been so tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Levy climbed out of the car, grinning broadly as stood on shaky legs. Only Lucy and Natsu knew that she could drive that well, so the rest had been in for a surprise. She just hoped that her brother wasn't too angry with her.

"Well?" She asked, striding over to where Lucy was grinning at her.

Erza was the first to recover her voice.

"Why didn't you ever say that you could drive like that?" She demanded.

"Like what?" Levy asked.

" _That_ ," Jet interrupted. "Was amazing. I think you're better than Luce even."

"Definitely better than me," Natsu mumbled, though he was grinning widely at the little blunette.

She smacked his arm, grinning back, "You always say that."

"Because it's always true."

Jellal turned and looked at the couple, "You guys knew that she could drive like this?"

Lucy and Natsu nodded in unison, grinning as Levy blushed. She looked over to find Gajeel staring at her in an expression that could only be described as awe. Her blush deepened as she looked away from the dark-haired man, turning to look back at her brother.

"Do I pass?" She demanded.

He nodded, still amazed at how talented his little sister was turning out to be. She grinned up at him before turning away to hug her best friend.

* * *

"She's really something," Gajeel whispered, his eyes still on Levy as Lucy leaned against the car once more.

"You have no idea," Lucy flashed him a smile before turning serious. "And if you ever hurt her, I'll break every single bone in your body."

Gajeel eyed her before nodding, "I believe you would."

Lucy nodded, "You better believe it. Levy is the sweetest, smartest, and coolest girl you will ever meet. She took me in when I had no where else to go and because of her I met Natsu and the rest. She's like a sister to me. So believe me when I tell you two things. One, Levy totally digs you. You should definitely ask her out sometime. Two, we're her family. That means you are nothing to us until you prove yourself, which means none of us will hesitate to kill you if you get out of line. Jellal and Gray already have criminal records, and believe me, they're not afraid of going back if something happens to someone in our family."

Gajeel swallowed audibly as he nodded his understanding.

Lucy broke into a brilliant grin before skipping away to find her boyfriend, leaving the metal head staring after her in fear and a little confusion. Levy broke his thoughts as she leaned up against the spot that Lucy had vacated only seconds before.

* * *

"She's definitely something else, huh?" Levy teased, watching her best friend skip away.

Gajeel nodded, "She's a little intimidating."

Levy laughed, "I thought so at first, too, but really she just has a big heart. Though there must be something wrong with you?"

Levy frowned as she stared at the man, trying to figure out what it was that made him so different from the rest of the guys they hung out with. Lucy hadn't hit on him once since she'd met him.

"Why?" Gajeel growled, looking down at the petite form in annoyance.

Levy giggled, "She's not flirting with you. Lulu flirts with everyone, but for some reason not you."

Gajeel frowned for a moment before his face cleared, "Well, maybe it's because she knows it would be pointless."

Levy shook her head, "That doesn't stop Lucy. The only other people I've never seen her flirt with are Jellal and Laxus, because they're already taken by Erza and Mi - oh."

It suddenly dawned on Levy why Lucy was being so reserved and not flirting with Gajeel. Lucy had a big heart, so it stood to reason she would never flirt with someone that one of her friends cared about. Levy blushed, silently thanking her busty friend, not doubting for a moment that if she encouraged this strange punk racer that he would go for it.

"What?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

She waved a hand in front of her face, "Nothing, nothing."

Gajeel smirked down at her, "I think you know why your friend is being so cold toward me."

Levy's blush deepened as she looked down at the ground, her blue hair covering most of her face, though Gajeel could still see the red tint on her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She declared, hurrying away before he could ask her anything else.

* * *

Lucy watched the exchange in frustration. She had no idea why the bookworm couldn't be honest about how she felt about the guy, but she was getting annoyed with it. Levy had a tendency of allowing the guys she liked to slip through her fingers because she was too scared to open herself up about her feelings. She sighed, settling into Natsu's arms.

"Levy not going by your plan?" He teased, kissing her shoulder.

She moaned, "No, she's not. It's so frustrating. He likes her and she likes him so what the hell is taking them so long to admit their feelings?"

Natsu chuckled, "If I remember right, it took us quite a while to admit how we felt about each other. Now you know how frustrating it must have been for everyone when we were doing this dance."

She growled, "To be fair, you were so dense I almost had to write it out for you to get it. Especially since I was flirting with you so obviously."

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, but, Luce, you flirt with everyone."

She sighed, raising her hands in defeat, "Point. But still... Gah!"

Natsu watched her storm into the kitchen, chuckling to himself. Levy and Gajeel would realize their feelings in their own time, he didn't understand why his girlfriend felt the need to rush things.

* * *

Levy sat on the porch, staring as Gajeel and Juvia waved good bye, pulling out of the drive.

"They should just join us," Levy announced after a moment.

The others turned to stare at the youngest member of their crew.

"They belong to a crew already," Lucy pointed out.

"A crew they hate," Levy mumbled, but she refused to elaborate when the others questioned her on what she meant by that.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright, we're going to switch it up to Gajeel's POV. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Gajeel stood, leaning against a support beam as he contemplated what to do. Juvia slept a few doors away, and his cousin, Rogue, slept nearby. Gajeel was sure that Romeo - Rogue's little brother - was in the room as well, though he couldn't say for sure. He sighed, unsure of what to do.

Romeo was a kid, and Gajeel had asked Rogue time and again not to bring the boy around, but Romeo had a way of showing up wherever he wanted to be, which was away from home. He jumped slightly as he heard Juvia cry out in his sleep and he went to check on her.

"Juvia," He whispered, shaking her softly. "Shh, it's okay. You're with Gajeel now."

The blunette opened her eyes and rubbed sleep from them.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah, Juvs, it's me."

She wrapped her arms around him, crying softly, "Juvia is sorry. Juvia had a bad dream."

"It's okay, Juvs. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded her small head, "Thank you for taking me in."

Gajeel nodded as she laid back down.

"I'll try to sleep again," She whispered, forcing herself to smile.

For a long moment after she had fallen asleep, Gajeel watched her, wondering what had happened to the blunette before she joined their crew. He knew better than to ask; their crew wasn't a family like Jellal's was. They were barely acquaintances to be honest, but Gajeel had joined them at Rogue's urging. The boy had wanted someone on his crew that he knew he could trust.

That was where he had met Juvia - or the Rain Woman - as she was nicknamed, due to the fact that she preferred to go outside only when it was raining and had been known to turn down a job if she had to be outside in the sunlight. Juvia had been different from the rest of the stand-offish crew. She'd tried hard to be friends with everyone even if they made her feel insignificant or laughed at her for it. Of course, Rogue had a soft spot for anyone who looked sad and had immediately liked the strange girl, which had forced Gajeel to tolerate rate her, until he realized that he really didn't mind having her around.

Which led them to where they were now. Juvia had shown up at his place a few days before that weird stripper had been shot, asking if she could stay there for a while. Her roommate had kicked her out, threatening to kill her if she ever came back. Gajeel knew the girl that Juvia had been staying with and he knew that she was crazy. He had been glad to find out that she belonged to a different crew than him, not wanting to deal with her.

He laid out on his couch, mulling over the crew in his head. He didn't mind Lily or Sting, though he didn't really know them. Sting spent a lot of time with Rogue, though, which was a good sign that Sting wasn't too bad of a guy and Lily was quiet, but seemed to have a soft spot for the younger ones in the crew.

Everyone else could go to hell in a hand basket for all Gajeel cared. He hated the leader - Jose - and couldn't stand the other three, though he really didn't know them all that well. He didn't care to know them either. They were a weird, sullen bunch who enjoyed hurting others for fun. To Gajeel that was just weird and more than a little wrong, though he wouldn't say as much.

His thoughts drifted to Levy and her crew. More than once they'd referred to each other as family and Gajeel had seen it the few times he and Juvia had spent time with them. They were loud and more than a little rowdy, but they seemed to really care for each other, which was more than he could say for any other crew he had ever known. Juvia seemed to enjoy spending time with them as well,

He sighed, settling into the couch as he wondered if maybe it was time to leave this crew - the one that called themselves Phantom Lord - and join up with another crew. He wasn't sure, but something was going to have to change and soon. He didn't like belonging to a crew like that and he really didn't like his cousin being in the crew either.

As he drifted off to sleep, he resolved to talk to Rogue about it in the morning and see what the younger teen had to say.

* * *

"Are you sure, Gajeel?" Rogue asked.

It was around one in the afternoon and Gajeel had explained his thoughts to the younger boy.

Gajeel nodded, "This guild we're in isn't right, Rogue. They don't act like a guild."

Rogue nodded in agreement, "Where will we go?"

"Does it matter? Anywhere is better than that."

"We should try to join up with Jellal," Juvia spoke from where she stood in the door.

The boys looked up in surprise, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that if you idiots try to leave Phantom Lord, you'd better have somewhere to go first," Juvia replied. "They won't take kindly to us walking out."

"You don't have to join us, Juvs," Gajeel said, looking at her in concern.

She rolled her eyes as she dropped into a chair, "Like Juvia's going to stay without you two there. Sting-kun and Lily-kun are nice, but the rest of them are awful."

Gajeel nodded, "I'm not sure joining their crew would be for the best though. They already have enough people."

Juvia grinned, "You can always use an extra hand though, right? Juvia thinks it's a good idea."

Gajeel sighed as he watched the blunette, "You're not going to let up on this, are you?"

She shook her head, "Not one bit."

"Fine. I'll talk to Jellal tomorrow."

Juvia grinned at him, "Juvia is glad."

* * *

 **AN: OMG guys! My husband just told me he hopes "Those crazy kids end up hooking up." Referring to Natsu and Lucy.**

 **My husband ships NaLu *fangirl squee***


	10. Chapter 10

Levy opened the door the next day to find Gajeel standing there, his hands jammed into his pockets as he glared at the side of her house. She could have giggled at how strange it looked, if he didn't look so nervous and serious.

"Gajeel," She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He looked away, his eyes still glaring wherever he looked, as he asked, "Is your brother home?"

Levy nodded, swinging the door open so that he could step inside.

"He's in the basement, let me go get him."

Gajeel nodded as Levy turned, her bare feet racing across the floor.

"Jellal," She yelled as she flung open the basement door. "Gajeel is here to see you."

"I think you got the wrong sibling, Levs," Jellal called back. "Gajeel's not into guys, you know?"

Levy blushed at Jellal's words, "He wants to talk to you."

They heard Jellal's sigh as he gave the okay to send the metal head down.

"Thanks, Shrimp," Gajeel said, ruffling Levy's hair as he walked passed her.

Levy's face puffed up as she glared angrily after him, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

"What can I do for you, Gajeel?" Jellal asked, waving a hand around to indicate that the boy should make himself at home in Jellal's room.

Gajeel looked around at the room, before deciding to sit on a couch that was across from what he assumed was Jellal's bed.

"I was just wondering if you possibly needed anyone to join your crew," Gajeel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jellal sat up from where he was laying, eyeing Gajeel suspiciously, "Why? Phantom Lord drop you?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Just that Juvs is uncomfortable there and I want my cousin out of that place, but he won't leave unless I do and I can't leave unless I have something else lined up."

Jellal nodded, "You know I don't like Levy involved in this."

Gajeel nodded back, wondering where the blunette was going.

"And I know that you like Levy. I don't know how I feel about that, but Levy seems to like you just as much, which makes my feelings mote. The problem is, if I allow you to join, you can't say anything to Levy about what we're doing."

"Doesn't she already know anyway?"

"She knows what we do. She doesn't know jobs, doesn't know details, and I want to keep it that way," Jellal said, staring at Gajeel. "I suspect that you're going to be bringing Juvia and your cousin with you, yes?"

Gajeel nodded, "Juvs doesn't do actual work, she's like Levy in that aspect, but she's gone through medical training and she's great if we need someone to patch us up."

Jellal nodded, "I saw that for myself when we needed her to help Gray."

Gajeel smiled, "Right. Rogue is a little more difficult to explain, but he's great at his job."

"What does he do?"

"He sneaks. Very well, I might add. He's very good at just not being seen when he doesn't want to be."

Jellal frowned, looking at Gajeel skeptically, "That sounds unlikely."

Gajeel shrugged, "Test him sometime, if you don't believe me."

Jellal nodded, "I just might have to do that. As far as joining us - for a while you'll be back up, just in case we need an extra hand or two, but I can never turn away family, so you're welcome."

Gajeel looked at him in puzzlement, "I'm not family, though. You barely know me."

"My sister likes you, a lot, that's good enough for me. Levy has great judgment when it comes to people."

Gajeel thanked him and turned to go, he'd just reached the top of the stairs when Jellal called after him, smiling at him in a way that caused shivers down Gajeel's spine.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you that if you hurt her, not only are you off the team, but I'll kill you," Jellal said casually.

Gajeel nodded, trying to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine once more at the boy's words.

* * *

Levy was laying on the couch, a book in own hand and a sandwich in the other, when Gajeel came up from the basement, looking like he'd seen a ghost. She smiled at him and waved, her mouth full. He grinned back as he approached her.

"Hey, Shorty, do you wanna maybe go on a date sometime?" He asked.

She looked at him in surprise, swallowing, "Maybe."

"If you can get my name right," She added, with a wink.

"Sorry, Levy, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" He asked.

"Tonight, pick me up at seven," She said with a grin.

He grinned back, "Gihi, wear something comfortable."

Levy watched as he left, her heart racing. She looked around her house in confusion before picking up her phone and calling her best friend.

"Lucy? We need to go shopping."

* * *

Gajeel raced home, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't believe that he had actually asked Levy out on a date. He had no plans, no idea where to go. He swung open the door to his apartment, already yelling for Juvia, who hurried out of her room with her med kit in hand before stopping and looking around in confusion.

"What is it, Gajeel?" She asked. "Who's hurt?"

He looked at her in confusion before blinking as he realized that she must have taken his excitement for concern.

"No one, sorry," Gajeel calmed himself down to a more reasonable level before continuing on. "I just really need your advice."

Juvia blinked in surprised, "You want Juvia's advice?"

Gajeel nodded, "I asked Levy out."

Juvia squealed and hugged the big man before he could continue on, "Juvia is so proud of you, Gajeel-kun. Juvia wishes she could be so bold with Gray-Sama."

Gajeel stared down at her with a raised eyebrow until the girl quieted, "My problem is that I sort of just blurted it out and now I have no idea where to take her or what to do."

Juvia smiled at her friend with a wink, "You get ready, leave the planning to me."

He nodded his thanks before rushing into his room to find something to wear before poking his head out.

"And Juvia, don't make it fancy alright? I told her to wear something comfortable."

Juvia nodded as she flipped open her laptop, "Got it."


	11. Chapter 11

Levy wasn't sure what to expect when Gajeel finally arrived at her house a few hours later. He wore jeans and a faded gray t-shirt, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She sighed in relief, afraid that she had been under dressed in her dark blue tank top and denim shorts that were starting to fray at the ends. She smiled up at him, taking his arm and pulling him off the porch before Jellal could come out from the back and give Gajeel the third degree.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she hopped into his car.

He grinned at her, "It's a surprise."

Levy pretended to pout for a moment, "I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this one," He replied, pulling out of the drive.

She grinned at him after a moment, "Well, if you say so."

* * *

He snorted but didn't reply as he drove. Levy took the opportunity to study the boy next to her while they rode in silence, contemplating what she knew about him. Besides having an intimidating physical appearance, he really wasn't that scary. Gajeel was standoffish, sort of rude actually, but Levy could tell by the little things he did that he had a heart of gold. She wondered for a moment what he was like with his family. He seemed to care deeply for his cousins and for that girl, Juvia. Levy looked down at her hands, wondering how she had managed to catch his attention when a girl like Juvia didn't interest him.

"What are you thinking about, Shrimp?" Gajeel grunted.

She looked up in annoyance, "Is that you're new name for me or something?"

He smirked, "It does fit you, after all."

"Does everyone have a nickname?"

He paused for a moment before shrugging, "Mostly, yeah."

She smiled, feeling a little better, though she still hated her nickname.

"Why did I get Shrimp then?"

"Because you're so little. Like a tiny little shrimp."

Levy gaped at him for a moment before puffing up her checks in annoyance, "I am not a shrimp."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and started laughing.

"No, right now you look more like a blowfish."

Levy frowned and huffed out a sigh of irritation before turning away from, folding her arms across her chest. Gajeel laughed once more before turning serious.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll behave, promise," He apologized.

Levy eyed him with suspicion for a moment before nodding, apparently satisfied with his answer.

"So where are we going anyway?" She asked after a few more moments of silence.

"We're here," He replied, turning into a gravel drive.

Levy looked up in surprise, "You brought me to a fair?"

He grinned, "You don't seem like the dinner and a movie kind of girl."

She grinned back, practically jumping out of the car in excitement, "Because I'm not. And I _love_ the fair."

* * *

Gajeel watched in amusement as the short blunette practically danced in line, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Juvia had done a good job at online stalking the girl in front of him, with a little help from a guy Juvia knew the two of them had complied all the information on Levy McGarden that they could find and, at the end of it, Juvia informed Gajeel that he would be taking to her the fair in the next town over. Though Gajeel didn't approve of the way Juvia went about it, he had to admit the fair was a great idea as Levy pulled him excitedly through the gates and toward the rides.

"So what do you want to ride first?" Levy asked looking around. "Or do you want to play a game? Or -"

"Hang on, Shrimp," Gajeel teased softly. "One thing at a time. What do you want to do first? If I remember right, this place is open until ten, so we have four hours we can kill."

Levy grinned up at him, "Rides?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Whatever you want."

* * *

Two hours later the couple wandered the fair grounds, having rode almost every ride there was. Levy snuck her hand into Gajeel's and felt a sense of pride and happiness flush through her when he didn't pull away. In the other arm she held a giant bear that was almost as big as herself. Gajeel had won it for her only a few moments ago and she blushed as she snuggled the thing.

"So what do you want to do now, Shorty?"

"Food!" Levy cheered, pulling him toward one of the many stands that had been erected around the fairgrounds.

He listened in amazement as she ordered enough food to feed her whole crew, before handing the money to the lady behind the glass.

"I had no idea you could eat so much," He said after a few moments, watching as she balanced a tray of food with one hand, still holding her bear with another.

She flashed him a smile, "Oh, this is for both of us, silly. No way can I eat all of this."

Gajeel nodded, "I would hope not. Where would you put it all?"

Levy blushed as they sat down to eat. It wasn't the first time she had ordered food like this before and it always amused her friends when she ordered for everyone, then struggled to carry everything back to them. Ordering for just two was much easier, she had found, only that she had no idea what to order for Gajeel so had just gave her normal order for herself, Gray, and Natsu, hoping that between the three of them, there would be something there that Gajeel would eat.

The couple watched each other in amusement as they ate in silence and Levy looked down in surprise when she went to pick up another fry to find the food was all gone. She blushed, realizing that she must have ate more than she thought.

"Gihi," Gajeel grinned. "I guess we were hungrier than we thought."

"Don't tell Lucy about this," Levy begged.

"Bunny girl? Why not?"

Levy looked at him with a raised eyebrow at Lucy's nickname before answering, "She'll never let me live it down if she finds out."

"If I find out what?" A familiar voice called and Levy looked up to see her best friend, with Natsu, standing close by.

"I didn't know you were here, Luce," Levy grinned.

Lucy nodded, "Yep. I talked Natsu into bringing me here. You and Gajeel here on a date or something?"

Levy blushed, "Yea."

Lucy squealed suddenly, "I know! Let's pair up and have a double date!"

Levy cheered in agreement, "Yes!"

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu watched in confusion as their girls linked arms, leaving the two boys gaping after them.

"What. Just. Happened?" Natsu demanded, turning to look at Gajeel with the same confused expression that Gajeel was wearing when he turned to Natsu.

"I think our girls just ditched us," Gajeel replied. "For each other."

"Gajeel! Natsu! Come on."

The two boys turned back to stare at the two women who were beckoning the boys to join them.

"This is going to be a long night," Natsu muttered.

"You're telling me," Gajeel replied as they moved to catch up to the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Gajeel drove Levy home in silence, both of them exhausted after the time they had spent at the fair. Afterwards Lucy and Natsu had invited them out for a late dinner, which Levy had immediately accepted for the both of them. He had been annoyed, but watching how animated she seemed when she was talking with Lucy had softened him a little. He glanced over at her sleeping figure, one arm still wrapped tightly around that bear he had won her, and he felt his heart expand. She seemed so small and fragile when awake, when asleep she seemed angelic. He knew she was much more than her size, but looking at her now he couldn't help but fall a little more for the pixie. He sighed when he pulled into her drive, hating to wake her when she looked so peaceful.

"Hey, Shrimp," He grunted, shaking her gently.

Levy yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We're here," Gajeel said softly.

Levy looked around in surprise, then looked over at him sheepishly.

"I guess I fell asleep."

He nodded, "Yeah. It's alright, gave me time to think anyway."

"Think about what?"

He shook his head, "Nothing important."

Levy gave him a quizzical look, but didn't press the issue as she climbed out of the car, hugging him quickly before heading toward the house. Gajeel watched her disappear into the house before he pulled out of the drive, his mind still occupied with the blunette that had just left his car.

* * *

Levy sighed happily as she shut the door, silently struggling to drag the bear into her room. She grinned at it as she quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Best. Day. _Ever_ ," She whispered into the darkness before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Lucy was the first one to call Levy in the morning, pacing anxiously as she waited for the blunette to answer her cellphone.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Lucy muttered into the phone as Levy's voicemail kicked in.

"Wake up!" Lucy exclaimed before hanging up to immediately text her.

 **Why aren't you up yet!? It's almost noon.**

 **I'm up, I'm up.**

 **So what happened last night? I need details woman!**

 **You were there.**

 **Doesn't count. I need before and after.**

 **I went on a date...**

 **I know that. With Gajeel. Don't make me come over there and make you tell me in person.**

 **-sigh- fine. It was nice. Gajeel won me a bear and we ate our weight in food and then he drove me home.**

 **Did you kiss!?**

 **No.**

Lucy glared at her phone in frustration. Didn't her best friend know that after a wonderful night you were supposed to kiss the guy? She sighed heavily as she pulled her hair back.

 **Hang on. I'm coming over.**

 **Why?**

 **Because you need a second date to make up for the first date.**

 **The first date was fine, Lulu.**

Lucy didn't reply as she started up her car. Sure, the first date was fine, but fine didn't equal good and in order to get a second and a third and a fourth the first one had to be good. She groaned in frustration as she drove. Sometimes her best friend drove her a little crazy. How does a girl as pretty and as smart as Levy not understand the basic rules of dating?

* * *

Levy answered the door, looking at her best friend in confusion. She had a wonderful time last night with Gajeel and was certain that he would ask her out on a second date, but the blonde before her seemed equally certain that everything was doomed now. She sighed as she trailed after Lucy, who led the way to Levy's bedroom, pausing only to shoot Levy a grin when she noticed the giant bear resting gently by the bed.

Levy blushed and looked away, though neither of them commented on the implications.

"So what's wrong?" Levy finally managed to ask as the girls settled comfortably onto her bed.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy felt her face heat up as she looked at Lucy in exasperation.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked in annoyance. "You drove all the way here to ask me that?"

Lucy nodded emphatically, "You like him, right?"

Levy tilted her head to one side, giving Lucy a blank look that seemed to ask why Lucy even had to ask that question when the answer was so obvious to both of them.

"Okay, and he obviously likes you..."

"And?"

"So you should have kissed him. You know, seal the deal so to speak."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Luce, not all girls kiss on the first date. In fact, most don't."

Lucy huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "Well, Natsu and I did."

"Natsu and you also took forever to admit you two were in love with each other. For you guys it was just the natural course of action. Everyone knows that. It's not the same for Gajeel and me."

Lucy shook her head, "Well it should be."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you and you like him and that's really all that matters, right?"

Levy sighed, shrugging, she knew there was no way she was going to be able to win this argument. Lucy and Natsu had been together for what seemed like forever. He had been the one to bring her into the family and the two had almost instantly bonded. After years of the two of them dancing around their feelings it had finally been brought to the forefront when Lucy had been shot in the chest. Thankfully the two had just been caught in a crossfire and neither were doing a job so they had been able to rush Lucy to the hospital without having to worry too much about trouble from the law. Natsu had stayed by her side the entire time and when she was finally healed the two of them had started dating.

Levy just wished that she could make her friend understand that not everyone could have that kind of relationship. She opened her mouth to make one last ditch attempt to convince her friend of that but before she could say anything her phone rang. She glanced down at it, determined to ignore it, but her heart flipped in her chest when Gajeel's name and face lit up her screen. Lucy grinned at her.

"Take it," She winked.

Levy answered the phone with shaky hands, "Hey, Gajeel."

"Shrimp, what are you doing tomorrow evening?"

"N - Nothing, why?"

"Good, I'm picking you up at eight. Be sure to dress nice."

"Nice how?"

"Just dress up, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Alright, see you then."

Levy stared at the phone in her hand as he hung up on her, unsure whether she should be annoyed with his abrupt attitude or elated that he was giving her a second date.

"So?" Lucy asked, interrupting her daydream.

"I have a second date," Levy finally managed after a few moments, grinning broadly at her best friend.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, okay, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Working 6 days a week right now and when I get home I just too beat to write anything. Please forgive me! Also, was wondering what you all would think of me writing a prequel to this from NaLu view point? ((Would focus on them and the lead up to their relationship)), well, let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy grinned broadly at Levy's words, winking.

"I told you that you would get a second date," Lucy announced, hopping off the bed and swinging open Levy's closet door.

Levy felt her left eye twitch, recalling that just a few minutes before Lucy had been telling her that it was impossible to get a second date if you didn't kiss the guy on the first date. She sighed as she reluctantly followed the blonde into her walk-in closet.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" Lucy asked as she started to pull clothes off the rack.

"I'm not sure," Levy answered. "But he told me to dress nice."

Lucy sighed, "Nice how? Nice cute, nice elegant, or nice red carpet?"

Levy shrugged, "He didn't say."

Lucy heaved another sigh as she picked up her phone, "Men are so incompetent when it comes to this stuff."

"Who are you calling?" Levy asked curiously as Lucy impatiently tapped her foot.

"Juvia. She knows more about what's going on in Gajeel's life than anyone else so maybe she'll have an idea."

"You have Juvia's number?"

"Of course I do. She gave it to almost everyone after Gray was shot."

Levy looked at her with a pouty expression, "I didn't get it."

Lucy giggled, "Well, of course not. She considered you a love rival at the time."

Levy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Lucy started talking into the phone. It was her turn to tap her foot impatiently while Lucy grilled the girl on the other end about where Gajeel was taking her later. Finally the blonde hung up and turned with a smirk to the tiny blunette beside her.

"Okay, I know exactly what you should wear," Lucy announced, walking deeper into the closet, tossing clothes aside as she did so.

Levy watched as her best friend led her toward the back, finally pulling out a dress that Levy had forgotten that she even owned. The dress was a dark gray color and made of silk, two reasons that Levy had never worn it to begin with since she preferred bolder colors made of cotton. The narrow dress always made Levy feel like a kid playing dress up, though everyone else had insisted that she look beautiful in it.

"Levy why would you hide such a beautiful dress back here?" She demanded after a moment.

Levy sighed, "Because I could never wear it."

Lucy huffed as she held up the offending cloth. The dress hung straight down with only a little bit of flare at the hips. Under the chest it cut open in two different sections, connecting at the middle with a piece of fabric covered in blue sequins that lead up the shoulder and then looped down again, crossing under the chest and then again where the fabric came together again in the middle and then again where the dress began to flow downward once more. The V-neck plunged downward in a way that would have given everyone a glimpse of what it was trying to conceal if Levy hadn't have been so flat chested to begin with. On Lucy it would have looked like they were trying to spill over while on Levy it looked like tasteful concealment.

"Levy you are going to wear this dress tomorrow," Lucy said sternly as she picked up her phone once more. "And I'm calling Mira. We're going to get your hair done by that fancy Cancer guy that she's always going to."

"Cancer guy?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know his name but he's always talking about how he's going to raise enough money one day to fund finding the cure for it," Lucy explained.

Levy shook her head at her best friend as once more she began to dial the phone. She couldn't understand how Lucy could get anything done with the amount of time she spent on the phone planning things, but Jellal and Natsu were right, if you ever needed someone to plan something for you call Lucy. Levy could never do it, but Lucy seemed to be constantly attached to her phone, planning, making appointments, or just plain gossiping. The blunette was certain that when Lucy finally got married there were going to be planners and agendas strewn about her apartment in an organized manner. Levy giggled softly as she thought about it, causing Lucy to glance at her with a raised eyebrow as she continue scheduling appointment for her.

* * *

On the other side of town, Gajeel was a nervous wreck as he dug through his closet, looking for his only suit. He couldn't believe that he had asked Levy out on a second date, and this date was important. He was taking her somewhere he'd only taken one other person before, and that person had left him.

"Are you sure about this, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked as she walked into his room.

"No," He growled as he finally managed to pull out the suit. "But I really like her. If this doesn't freak her out then I guess that means we're good."

"But aren't you worried it's a little fast?"

Gajeel shook his head, "I'm more worried about the meeting with her brother the next day."

"Do you think he's going to have an issue with you dating his little sister?"

"Don't all guys?"

Juvia shrugged, "Juvia wishes Gray-sama would ask her out."

Gajeel rolled his eyes behind her back as he replied, "Why don't you just ask him out?"

After a few moments silence he turned to see her face beat red.

"Juvia?"

She squirmed uncomfortably, "Juvia couldn't possibly ask Gray-sama out. Gray-sama is way about Juvia and must ask her out so that it won't be as awkward. Juvia could never be that bold."

Gajeel sighed heavily as he sat down next to his friend, "Juvia, do you like the guy?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Then ask him out. The worst that will happen is that he will say 'no' and then you will know that he's not interested in you in that way."

Juvia wailed at the thought, "Gajeel-kun, you're so mean. If Gray-sama says no then Juvia's life will be over!"

Gajeel sighed once more in exasperation, sometimes having Juvia as a best friend could be one of the most trying things he'd ever done. Though tomorrow could possibly top that list.

* * *

 **AN: So, I've always seen Gajeel as sort of a big softy with a gruff exterior that he tries to hide behind, but that's just me...**


	14. Chapter 14

Levy paced nervously. After almost three hours getting her hair yanked and twisted in almost every way imaginable Cancer - who Levy had learned was really named Kanebi - before finally settling on a simple French braid pinned up in an elegant side bun. Then Lucy had dragged her back to Mira's where the three of them dug through her closet to find the perfect pair of shoes before Levy had been dragged home to change and get her make up done. Levy had to admit, looking in the full length mirror once more, that the affect was amazing. Her wide, hazel eyes looked even wider with the mascara and eyeshadow bringing out the color. The little bit of lipstick brought out the color of her lips while the dress itself complimented her hair perfect. Levy smiled up at her friend, wondering how on earth she had managed to transform Levy into such a beautiful lady in just a few hours and why on earth Lucy didn't dress herself up more often when she could work miracles like this.

"Levy, sit down," Lucy groaned, watching her friend.

"I can't," Levy exclaimed. "I'm too nervous."

Lucy shook her head as a knock sounded on the door.

"Stay," Lucy teased as she jumped up to answer it.

Levy sighed as she watched her best friend run out of the room, tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief as she hurried to the door. She didn't think she could stand watching too much more of Levy pacing around like a caged animal. She blinked in surprise when she opened the door. Gajeel's normally wild hair had been wrangled back into a slick pony tail which actually looked good on him. He wore a white suit with a blue tie and sunglasses.

"Well, you clean up nicely," Lucy teased as she let the tall man in.

Gajeel nodded his thanks as he looked around for the bluenette he had come to see. Lucy gave him a knowing grin as she held up a finger.

"I'll go get her. One moment. Make yourself comfortable," She said with a wink.

Lucy hurried to her best friend's room, grinning broadly.

"He's here," She teased the pacing girl.

Levy's face paled, "Already?"

"Already!? You've been pacing around for the last hour, girl!"

She tugged on the reluctant bluenette, dragging her from the safety of her room.

* * *

Levy flushed as her friend pulled her along. She felt terrified of what the night could hold. The first date had been good, but this was more formal, more like what you would expect of a date. She shivered as she walked around the corner, then stopped, gazing in awe at the man before her.

* * *

Gajeel shifted uncomfortably as he stared down at the most beautiful girl he had ever lain eyes on. He'd already known that Levy was beautiful, but right now she looked like a knock out. Part of him couldn't wait to get her to where they were going so he could show her off, the other part growled silently, already trying to figure out how many men were going to be eyeing her and wanting her. The part that made him uncomfortable, however, was the way she was looking at him right now. She already had that look that said he held her whole world in his hands and he knew he probably had a similar look on his face.

"You look good," He finally managed to grunt, still staring at the beauty in front of him.

She blushed, grinning brightly, "You, too."

He flashed her a grin as he offered his arm to her. "Ready?"

She nodded, placing her delicate hand on his arm as he led her to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, eyeing the fancy sports car that she knew wasn't his.

"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time," Gajeel mumbled as he set her in the car.

She grinned at him when he jumped in the driver's seat.

"So who's car is this?"

"Juvia's. She comes from a fortune 500 family or something like that. Anyways, her parents are loaded and got her this car one year for her birthday."

"If her parents are so rich then why does she do this?"

"Are you kidding? Do you not know who on earth your best friend is?"

* * *

Levy looked at him in surprise. Of course she knew that Lucy was the Lucy Heartphilia of the Heartphilia Corporation who had run away when she was a teen and never looked back. Everyone in their circle knew who Lucy really was, but no one ever said a word about it. Lucy had left that life behind a long time ago, denouncing her family and cutting off all ties. She hadn't expected Gajeel to figure it out after all this time.

"Of course I know who she is," Gajeel replied to her surprised face. "Once you meet one heiress, you can tell when you meet another. Lucy has that kind of poise and commanding tone one only gets when they are used to being obeyed."

Levy started to protest, but Gajeel cut her off.

"I know. Lucy left that a long time ago. They still have that air about them though. Let's just say that Juvia's situation is similar, only her parents know where she is and keep sending her money to try to buy her back. She uses for good mostly - medical equipment, food, upkeep on all of our vehicles - things like that."

Levy was amazed, "She's really a good-hearted girl."

"Yeah, she's alright like that. Here we are."

Levy looked up in surprise, then paled. They sat outside a very fancy and exclusive restaurant. She'd heard of La Maisonette but knew that it was one of the hardest places to get into. She wondered how on earth a guy like Gajeel could even get in, much less pay. Reservations were unheard of in their circles.

"How did you manage?" She asked as they slipped inside, the Maitre D eyeing the pair skeptically.

"Juvia. She set up the reservations under my name using her name as backing. No one says no to a Lockser after all."

"Name please?"

"Redfox. Table for two."

The man eyed the couple once more before leading them to their table, leaving them to look over the menus.

Levy looked around in wonderment as Gajeel perused the menu. The inside was even more lavish than the outside. Bright lights glittered in decorative bowls, making the whole place look like it was decorated with fairy light and fireflies. The stark white walls would have seemed severe without the lights that softened them. The carpet was plush and a soft yellow. Levy couldn't help but think of how much Lucy would love it if she ever came in. Almost every table was circular and covered with a cloth the same color as the carpet.

"This place is beautiful," Levy whispered to Gajeel.

Gajeel looked around shrugging, "It's not that beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Levy blushed, "I bet you say that to all the girls you bring here."

* * *

Gajeel flushed, recalling the only other time he'd ever been inside this restaurant.

"Yeah," He sighed. "Guess I do."

She paled slightly but didn't say anything for a moment as she examined the menu.

"And how many other girls would that be?" She finally managed.

"Just one other."

Levy looked up in surprise upon hearing the sorrow in his words. She placed the menu on the table before gently taking his hand.

"What happened?"

Gajeel looked away, "She died. It was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged, but didn't respond as the waiter arrived to take their order.


	15. Chapter 15

They placed their orders quietly before Levy turned back to him.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No. It was a long time ago and I've moved on."

Levy nodded slowly, her eyes filling with unshed tears. She wondered about this other girl who had captured Gajeel's heart. Was that the reason he was so brusque with everyone? Was he trying to hide his heart so that no one could hurt him like that girl had?

* * *

Gajeel sighed as he watched Levy. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she contemplated what he had told her.

"Her name was Belnika. She was actually a lot like you - quiet, bookish, small. We were best friends for a really long time and then we were more. The day I planned on proposing I brought her here," Gajeel looked away, annoyed with how much he was telling this tiny person in front of him. Rogue and Juvia were the only ones who knew about Belnika.

"What happened?" Levy asked breathlessly.

"She told me she'd been to see the doctor - the third time in a month- and they finally had the results of all the stupid scans and such that they'd done on her. She was sick, some sort of rare blood disorder and it was terminal. I don't remember now what she called it. So what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life was the saddest. I thought about proposing anyway, but she wouldn't want that. I didn't want her to think I was marrying her out of pity, which she would have because that was how Belnika was. I moved all of her stuff into my place though and we spent three amazing months together, and then she was gone," Gajeel finished, swallowing visibly as he forced himself to keep from crying in front of everyone.

* * *

Levy's eyes shone with more unshed tears as she took his hands in her own. She'd been surprised that he would open up to her in such a way, but was impressed. No wonder he closed himself off from everyone else. It had to be hard to be completely in love with someone only to lose them before you could move forward with them. She couldn't imagine being in such a situation and was thankful that she never had been.

"I'm so sorry, Gajeel," She whispered.

He shrugged as their food arrived, "It was a long time ago."

Levy shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You never really get over the loss of a loved one."

He nodded in agreement as he pulled his hands away to eat.

"We should really talk about something happier," He announced as he dug into his food.

Levy nodded, though she felt her heart tug as she watched him try to lighten the suddenly somber mood between them.

* * *

 _My god, what is this girl doing to me_? Gajeel wondered as he searched his mind for something to say that was better than the previous conversation they'd been having.

"So are you really going to take on work with Jellal?" Levy asked as she dug into her food.

He grinned, "Yeah. It'll be nice to join a group that actually wants to be friends and not just people who do jobs together."

Levy blinked in surprise, "Is that how your group operates?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It kind of sucks."

"But how do you trust each other when you don't really know anyone."

He shook his head, "We don't. Not really. We trust that the person we're working with wants the money just as bad as we do. I trust Rogue and Juvia. Juvia trusts Lily and Rogue trusts Sting so I trust them, too, by extension. Everyone else, well, I don't know them and I don't trust them one bit. I trust that they want the money and don't want to get caught."

* * *

Levy nodded, but she still found the whole thing puzzling. How on earth could you trust someone if you didn't know them? Money or not, you can't trust someone you know nothing about. What if the job went sideways? She thought about it for a moment longer before voicing the last question out loud.

Gajeel shrugged, "You get the hell out and hope your driver is still there."

Levy set her fork down in annoyance at the way his group was run, "No. Your driver is your family. You don't hope your driver waits for you because that's what family does. You get the hell out and you hope that your driver can move. You don't worry about whether or not they're there because they are always there. They wait and they wait and if they can't wait any longer they get ahold of you. That's what the driver does."

Gajeel looked at her in surprise, partly because of how passionately she spoke about it and partly because she knew how a driver should operate.

"I thought you didn't go on jobs," He grunted.

She grinned, "I don't. I'm not even supposed to know about them. That doesn't mean that my best friend doesn't talk about them in front of me sometimes. Lucy might be in that 'life' but she's still my very best friend and she's still very much in love with Natsu. Sometimes problems with Natsu are tangled with the 'jobs' they do, so sometimes I hear about them. And believe me, Lucy can drive better than anyone I know."

"Better than you?"

"Who do you think taught me? Jellal?" She snorted at the thought of her brother teaching her anything to do with racing. If it were up to him Levy would remain innocent and unaware of the criminal activities that went on in her own home for the rest of her life.

* * *

Gajeel laughed at the thought, like Jellal would teach his little sister anything like that.

"Well, Bunny Girl certainly does have skills."

"Wait until you ride with her," Levy said with a wink, causing Gajeel to laugh once more.

* * *

 **AN: Belnika (for those that didn't know) is from Hiro Mashima's other series: Rave Masters. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Gajeel sat once more on Jellal's couch the next morning, staring nervously at the brother of the girl he was now dating as Jellal laid out the details of the job. Upstairs they could hear Levy pacing around and Gajeel grinned inwardly, wondering what the tiny bluenette would think if she heard about the job they were going on. She would, he knew, probably freak and demand that they all give it up and stay home.

"About Phantom Lord," Jellal started, breaking into Gajeel's thoughts. "Are they going to be a problem?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Jose doesn't like losing members and we'll probably take a good beating for it, but I don't think he'd go after you guys, if that's what you're asking."

Jellal nodded, "That's good. Now, this job that we're working on is for an old friend. I'm sure you've heard of the Fairy Tail Corporation?"

Jellal waited for a moment as Gajeel recalled what little he knew about the company before nodding.

"Well, Makarov is a family friend, actually his grandson is Laxus - Mira's boyfriend. Mostly they're an above board company with their fingers in a lot of pies. However, they do some seedier business, not illegal but not necessarily approved of. That's where we come in. When Makarov needs something done that isn't exactly on the up-and-up he calls us. Anything from smuggling to retrieving packages to escorting."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you bend over backwards for this old man."

Jellal nodded, "Now you're getting it. At one point or another he's helped everyone on the team. He took in Levy and me for a time right after our parents died. He raised Mira and her siblings with Laxus and his friends. He helped Natsu land his first job, gave Erza a place to call home and paid for the surgery to get her artificial eye. Jet and Droy were given jobs at his corporation until they could find something else. He paid for Lucy's medical bills after he'd heard she'd been caught in the crossfire of a gang war. That's just the kind of guy he is. Big or small, he's always helping someone out somewhere. Currently he's paying Wendy's tuition to go to Cait Shelter Academy."

Gajeel let out a low whistle, "That's an expensive school."

Jellal nodded, "But they turn out the best students in the medical field. Wendy's wanted to be a doctor since she was five and when she heard about Cait she begged to go, but her parents just can't afford it, so Makarov offered to pay. He'll probably pay her college tuition as well once she's done with high school."

"But why does he do these things for people? Especially people he doesn't even know? How does he even hear about them?"

"Mira and Erza have always been close, though sometimes you wouldn't think so. When he adopted the Strauss siblings, he pretty much took Erza in as well. Erza works sort of as his right arm during the day. She's the person he calls when he needs something done and in return she passes on any information of anyone who could use his help. He likes to help people, he hates seeing others suffer if there's something he can do to fix it, so he does what he can to make things better where he can. That's sort of what Fairy Tail Corporation is about, though I doubt the lower level employees know that."

* * *

Levy paced the upstairs in annoyance. She wanted to know what was going on downstairs more than she'd wanted anything else in her life. She hated that Jellal kept her in the dark all of the time. She understood that it was for her own good, but at the same time she would have loved it if her brother had allowed her to join the team. He was constantly saying that they were all about 'family' but how was she supposed to be about family when he wouldn't even let her join in on his own little side family? She sighed in annoyance as she flopped in a chair. She'd just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to find a dark haired boy similar looking to Gajeel standing there, smiling shyly.

"Sorry, I was told that Gajeel-nii was here. I'm his cousin," The boy said.

Levy stared at him for a moment, trying to place where she had seen him when it finally dawned on her.

"Rogue, right?"

He nodded, his smile brightening.

"Well, Gajeel's down in the basement with Jellal, I'll show you the way," She said, turning and leading him to the basement door. "Go on down."

Rogue gave her a grateful smile before silently closing the door behind him, leaving Levy to her thoughts once more.

* * *

"So what's the job?" Gajeel asked.

Jellal grinned, "It's actually a two group job. The first group is going to be escorting a guest of the corporation to the head office."

"Why do I feel like that's a smoke screen for the second group?" Gajeel groaned.

"Because it is," A new voice joined in, causing both men to jump.

They turned to see a dark-haired youth standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching them intently through a flop of hair that hung in front of his red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Rogue? How did you get down here?"

The boy drifted over to them, looking up toward the door, "The pretty girl with blue-hair let me in. I told her I was your cousin, Gajeel, and she sent me down here."

Jellal raised an eyebrow as Gajeel grinned, letting out a short gi-hi as he did so.

"I told you, he's sneaky," Gajeel explained. "I don't think he means to be, he just sort of blends."

Rogue nodded as he settled beside his idol, "It's easy to be quiet when no one is listening for you."

"Back to the job, what's the second group's job?" Gajeel asked.

Jellal grinned, "Break into Sabertooth Corporation and rescue someone being held captive by them."

* * *

 **AN: I really had no idea where I was taking this story and this just sort of popped out of my head. So here we go!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rogue and Gajeel stared at Jellal like he'd just grown two heads, their jaws hanging slightly open in surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" Gajeel finally managed. "Sabertooth has to be the second most secure corporation in the world. There's no way we're going to be able to break into a facility like that."

Jellal looked at the metal-head grimly, "We're going to have to try. They're holding someone very important to Fairy Tail as a hostage in hopes that Fairy Tail will give up corporate secrets in exchange for the person."

Gajeel snorted, "Like that will ever happen."

Jellal nodded, his expression serious, "Makarov would hate to do it, but the person they have is still very important to, not just the company, but him as well. He really wants to get them back, but he wants to do it without compromising the company."

"Why doesn't he just go to the police?"

"There's no actual proof that Sabertooth has her," Jellal sighed. "There's been no ransom, no demands of any kind. Nothing to prove she's there except a letter, possibly written in her hand, giving a code that was established a long time ago that would say she's there. Even that could be doubted because it could easily be a hoax, except the code is the exact one that he gave her."

"So we're supposed to fish her out based on this?"

Jellal nodded, his face grave.

"Who is this girl that he would hire someone to rescue her instead of just giving her up?"

"First, that's not Makarov's way anyway," Jellal started, glaring at the boys. "Second, she's the vice president's only child - Cana Alberona."

"The model?"

"The very same."

Gajeel whistled lowly, "Then, that makes the vice -"

"Gildarts Cline."

"That's a _very_ powerful man," Rogue finally said, speaking softly.

Jellal grimaced, "A very powerful man who is very angry that his little girl has been taken from him. Apparently he just found out about Cana a year ago and has been trying to make up for lost time. He's furious that the daughter he just found has been taken from him."

* * *

Levy jumped when the boys came up from the downstairs.

"I'll call the rest of the team and we'll have a team meeting tomorrow to go over strategies," Jellal said, nodding the boys.

She watched as the cousins grinned and headed out, Gajeel pausing for only a moment at the door, turning to look at the bluenette from where she'd been sitting on the couch.

"I guess I'll see you later, Shrimp," He grinned over at her.

Levy rolled her eyes at him over the book she had been reading.

"Sure, whatever, Giant."

His grin widened as he realized that she was picking on him for his height like he picked on her for her height. He chuckled softly before shutting the door behind him, causing Jellal to look between the two in suspicion.

"Anything I should know?" He finally asked his little sister.

Levy hummed contently, not really answering his question.

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

She looked up, smiling softly, "Nope, things are good."

Jellal glanced back out the window where two cars were pulling silently away from the house before glancing back at Levy.

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him," He said simply before walking back to his room.

Levy rolled her eyes from where she was sitting, shifting her attention back to her book.

* * *

The next day the group gathered in the basement, Lucy tapping her foot in impatience as they waited for the three newest member to show up. She glanced over at Erza, who was looking at Jellal in annoyance, before sighing loudly. As one the team turned, staring at the blonde as looked pointedly at her watch. Jellal shrugged as if asking what she wanted him to do about it.

"Call them," She hissed. "Are they even coming out or did they get scared and decide to stay home?"

Jellal sighed as he turned to look at his partner, only to find Erza nodding her head in agreement with what Lucy had said.

"Fine, I'll call them... _again_ ," He said, stressing the point that he'd already called Gajeel twice and Gray had tried calling Juvia. Each time they'd been sent to voicemail.

And, of course, none of them had Rogue's number to call. Lucy watched Jellal's face as it morphed into an expression of worry, indicating that he had gone to voicemail once more.

"Levy," Lucy called up the stairs, rolling her eyes at the fact that none of them had thought to call her earlier.

A head a blue hair appeared at the door as Levy slowly pulled it open, looking down at her best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Call Gajeel for us will you," Lucy called back.

She nodded once before shutting the door, trying to not let her family see how worried she was that he hadn't showed.

* * *

Levy paced as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Four Times. Five and then to voicemail.

"Gajeel," She squeaked, trying to hide her worry for them. "It's me. Is everything okay? Call me."

She quickly hung up before dialing Juvia's phone only to get the same result. She went to hang up in frustration when she heard a click.

"Juvia?" She asked.

"Hello?" A quiet voice whispered.

"Juvia!" Levy exclaimed in relief. "Where are you?"

"Levy chan?"

"Yes."

Sniffles were heard over the line before Juvia finally replied, "Oh, Levy chan, I'm so sorry."

Fear gripped the petite bluenette as she shakily asked, "What is it, Juvia? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," A gruff voice replied into the phone. "Don't worry about it shrimp, we're on our way. Tell Jellal sorry, but got held up for bit."

Levy's knees were weak with relief as she hung up and for a moment all she could do was hang onto the backside of the couch for support before rushing to the basement door and flinging it open.

"I got ahold of Juvia," She called down. "Something's wrong but before she could tell me Gajeel took the phone from her. He says they're on their way and their sorry for being late, but they got held up somewhere."

Jellal and Erza exchanged worried looks before voicing their thanks. What on earth happened to the trio? Jellal inwardly resolved to discuss it with the dark-haired driver after the group meeting.


	18. Chapter 18

Levy's eyes widened when she opened the door to find three very bruised and bloody bodies standing in front of her. Gajeel seemed to have the worst of it - his head wrapped with bandages, left eyes black and swollen shut, and he was holding his left arm at an angle that made Levy assume it was sprained if not broken. Rogue seemed lightly bruised with a cut lip, while Juvia looked disheveled - her normally perfectly coifed hair a mess, one sleeve ripped and a bruise on her face that indicated she'd been slapped at least once.

"Jellal downstairs?" Gajeel grunted.

Levy nodded, unable to speak as she stared at the trio making their way through her kitchen. Juvia smiled shyly at Levy as Gajeel and Rogue shut the door to the basement behind them.

"Hi, Levy-chan," She greeted sitting beside her fellow blunette.

"Juvia, what happened?"

"Juvia is not sure it is her place to tell," The girl said quietly.

Levy raised an eyebrow, "How about we talk while you shower and change then."

Juvia's face lit up at the idea of cleaning herself off.

"Juvia would like that very much," She confessed.

Levy smiled, nodding in satisfaction as she led the girl to the bathroom.

"You get started in the shower, I'll get you some clean clothes."

"Juvia does not think you will have clothes that will fit her."

Levy smiled, "I would not. But Erza and Lucy both leave clothes here all the time, I'm sure that one of them have something that will fit you."

Juvia brightened considerably and hugged the shorter girl to her, "Thank you so much for being a friend to me."

Levy grinned and left feeling a little dazed, having never heard Juvia speak outside third person before. She was surprised to find it more strange then when Juvia did speak in third person. It went to show, however, how grateful the dark-haired girl truly was to have a friend like Levy. The pixie dug through her closet, pulling out clothes and discarding them as she sized them up. Lucy had a skimpy taste in clothing, one which Levy was sure that Juvia didn't share. Finally she pulled out a white blouse with the Fairy Tail logo across it, one that was once Lucy's back when she worked for a summer at the corporation. On the back Lucy had printed 'Ride or Die' in protest of the low level job she had to do every day.

Setting it aside she dug out a pair of shorts to go with it. They were a little on the short side, but Levy was sure that Juvia would just be thankful to get out of the torn and dirty dress that she'd been in when she arrived. She gathered up the rejects and shoved them back into her closet before hurrying to the bathroom with the clean clothes, stepping inside with a quick hello so the medic would know it was her.

"Sorry about the clothes, they were the only semi-decent ones I could find," Levy apologized while Juvia showered.

Juvia peaked out at her, "Juvia is sure that they will be fine."

Levy smiled as she sat down on the toilet, "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

The older girl bit her lip before shutting the curtain once more so Levy wouldn't see her cry while she explained.

"Gajeel told Jose that we were leaving and Jose didn't take it very well. You don't leave Phantom Lord without a farewell present, everyone knows that. It's for life - or at least until Jose says you can retire - and not a moment before then. So he sent his goons on us. Gajeel protected Rogue and Juvia as best as he could, taking most of the beating for himself, but they still managed to get us a little bit. Juvia is very grateful but concerned about him. He won't let Juvia examine his arm and Juvia is sure that it needs a cast."

Levy bit her lip, concerned for her boyfriend and his cousin. Juvia climbed out of the shower soon after and toweled off, putting on the clothes that Levy had found her.

"Juvia feels much better now," The girl confessed after running a comb through her tangled hair. "Juvia is thankful to Levy-Chan for the use of her shower."

Levy smiled as she led the girl back into the living room, "Anytime."

* * *

Gajeel and Rogue entered the basement, standing awkwardly to one side until Jellal looked up and noticed the two. He frowned at them as he studied them for a moment before jerking his head to the side in indication that the cousins should join them. The two shuffled over to where Natsu and Gray had made room for them as they listened to Lucy's low whistle.

"What happened here?" She asked, studying the two.

"Nothing important," Gajeel said, his eyes on Jellal.

The blue-haired man nodded once to show he understood before turning back to the blueprints of the Sabertooth building.

"Jet and Droy acquired these a few days ago," Jellal said with a nod to the duo. "I've been over them extensively along with the footage that Lucy has taken of the building. Good job that."

Lucy grinned with a wink at Erza who blushed slightly, recalling how the two girls had flaunted themselves at the guards and almost every other man in building until they had gotten the footage they needed. It was easy for Lucy to flirt and flaunt herself but Erza was embarrassed by the spectacle the two had made.

"All the entrances are guarded by two security guards along with a scanner for ID badges and a metal detector," Jellal pointed out the different entrances. "Erza and Lucy, obviously, will not be able to sneak in as employees, having already been in once and leaving... _memorable_... performances."

Both girls blushed this time, "So that leaves the boys."

Jet shifted nervously, "No way we're going to be able to pull off being employees without at least one girl with us to distract the guards. Sure, a couple of us could get away with low-level mail clerks - newbies - but not all of us."

"Which also leaves the question - how many of us do you want to go in?" Gray interrupted, turning to Jellal.

"We'll definitely need Droy, Rogue too since he's proven he can be a sneaky bastard. Gray, Natsu, you two think you can keep from fighting each other?"

The two nodded, "Good, because Gray has to go. Ms. Alberona is going to needed someone that she can trust and Mr. Clive has specifically requested that you be there. Gajeel is also going to help Natsu with any sticky situations."

Gray nodded, "I grew up with Cana before she became a model, she'll trust me."

"We'll definitely need a girl to help us," Droy chimed. "No way we can distract the guards like girls do."

The group looked around at each other.

"Juvia could do it," Rogue finally stated softly. "She's pretty good at distractions, though she hates doing it."

"I'll talk to her about it," Gajeel volunteered.

Jellal nodded once to show he understood before continuing on with the plan.

"Lucy and Jet will, of course, be driving. Lucy you can take how many in your car?"

She fidgeted as she counted, "Well, since you're making me use that stupid new car - three or two plus any equipment needed."

"Jet, how many can you fit?"

"Four, but it will be tight if we do all four."

"So Natsu, Rogue, you'll ride with Lucy. Droy, Gray, Gajeel, you'll ride with Jet. If Juvia says she'll go she'll ride with Lucy as well. That leaves one extra seat for Ms. Alberona when we get her out."

The group nodded as they started going over the more detailed parts of the plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Levy watched as Gajeel pulled away with the rest of the crew. He had agreed to allow Juvia to look at his arm last week and was now wandering around with a cast that seemed to annoy him more than he would let on. When Levy asked him about it all he had said, however, was that now they couldn't enjoy going to the beach together. She'd rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, showing that she wasn't as amused as he felt she should have been. Now she stood at the window, knowing that they were going on something even more dangerous than normal, though Jellal wouldn't tell her what was going on. Lucy had given her a number, one that Levy had never seen before, and told her to call it if no one called her before the day was out.

Her nerves were a wreck. Why did she need this number? Who was she calling? Why was she calling them? She paced the floor, anxiously wearing a hole in the carpet with her constant footsteps. She tried reading, thinking it would calm her like it usually did, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on the words and found herself reading the same lines over and over again. Sighing, she hopped onto the computer, hoping to distract herself. She felt like screaming when she realized that even the internet offered her no hope of escape. She looked around her small home, finally deciding to clean while she waited.

* * *

Lucy tapped her fingers impatiently. The one thing she hated about going on jobs was the times when she had to wait with the car. She wanted to be in there, knowing what was going on and watching her boyfriend's back. Logically, she understood why she couldn't go in with them. No way would anyone believe she worked there after the display she had put on with Erza, too memorable. That didn't keep her from be irrationally annoyed by the fact that she had to sit and worry while Natsu and the others put themselves at risk. She shifted in her seat, eyeing her phone. More than anything, she wanted to call Levy and talk to the girl, but she'd promised Jellal not to call until they were safely on their way home with Cana.

"She better be worth this," Lucy muttered, looking up anxiously at the building.

* * *

Gajeel followed along behind Gray, sighing once more as he pulled at the collar of his white shirt with the Sabertooth Logo on it.

"Do we even know where this chick is supposed to be?"

Gray nodded, keeping his eyes on the mail cart they were pushing that was hiding Droy. Rogue had disappeared sometime ago, presumably to meet up with Natsu and Juvia.

"Top floor," Gray said out of the corner of his mouth as he pushed the cart into the elevator, swiping the ID card that Jellal had managed to snag somewhere. Gray was certain they were made by Erza, though he didn't remember the red-head having the computer skills needed to make a fake ID.

Gray tapped the cart lightly once the doors were closed, signaling that it was safe for Droy to get out and do his magic. The large man moaned as he clambered out, almost tripping on the way.

"You have everything you need?" Gray asked, watching as the numbers clicked by.

None of the elevators were programmed to reach the top floor without a key card from one of Jiemma's assistants, something that not even Jellal had been able to find though they stuck out the place for two weeks. Jellal had considered sending Rogue in after the dark-haired boy had joined, but the time was just too short, hence why Droy was needed.

Looking at him, no one would know there was a very active brain turning inside the over-weight computer genius. He grinned as he pulled out his equipment, fiddling with something that Gajeel couldn't see before hooking it up to the elevator. Before he knew it, Gajeel heard a chime and watched as the numbers moved upward until it changed from the last number on the face panel to the letter T. Droy hurriedly shoved his equipment back in the cart, just barely managing to get inside himself before the doors slid open once more, revealing a very lush penthouse.

Gajeel and Gray looked around, surprised that there was no one around to guard against intruders. They raised their eyebrows at each other, wondering if Natsu and Juvia had managed to create a large enough distraction downstairs that no one felt it was necessary to guard the top floor. Gajeel felt a fleeting moments worry for his cousin before realizing that Rogue would be fine on his own.

"So, lead the way," Gajeel gestured.

Gray pushed the cart ahead of him once more, allowing Gajeel to fall in behind him as he wandered the penthouse. Leaving the kitchen area the two paused. Ahead was a living room, decked out in black-and-white furniture with a checkered carpet while to the side was a hallway that seemed to split - going each way.

"Should we split up?" Gray asked.

Gajeel shrugged before turning once more as something moved on the large white couch. A head of brown curls came into view as someone sat up from where they had apparently been laying and the two froze.

"Gray!" The tall brunette cheered, throwing her arms around the dark-haired man and kissing him on the cheek. "I knew father would send someone to save me."

Gray gently pushed the brunette away, allowing Gajeel to actually see her as Gray studied her face. At first glace she seemed tall, but it was probably more to do with the spiked heels she was wearing rather than her actual height. Her slim legs were clad in white capris and she seemed to be wearing only a blue bra, showing over her slim figure and ample bosom. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief as she grinned at the two boys standing in front of her.

"Cana," Gray sighed. "You've been drinking."

She winked, "Of course I've been drinking. Jiemma is not without some compassion anyway and Orga is completely taken in by my gorgeous looks."

Gray rolled his eyes, "I don't suppose you know a way out of this place."

"Got the team with you, huh?"

"New team, actually. Though I still have Natsu and Erza with me."

"New team? Well, that explains this face," Cana said, studying Gajeel closely. "Cana Alberona, at your service. _Whatever_ service you may require."

Gray rolled his eyes as he dragged her away from the dark haired man, "He's got a girlfriend, Cana. And you got to get us out of here."

"Who is she? I bet I'm better," Cana flirted.

"You used to be better," Gray shot back. "When you had morals. Don't turn on family, right?"

Cana nodded, her eyes widening a bit at Gray's comment.

"Good, because Gajeel's dating the boss's sister. So we're all family."

"Who's the boss?"

"Jellal."

"That skinny little blue-haired kid that Erza was always crushing on?"

"The very same."

"Wow. He rose fast."

Gray nodded, "And he's keeping with tradition. We have a great crew now and _we need to move_."

Cana nodded, "Follow me."

Gray kicked the cart once more, "Droy, you might as well get out. Cana's got us a way out and I'm not pushing your fat ass all the way through wherever we're going."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about all the conversation at the end. I'm trying to work on less conversation, but I can definitely see Cana being one of those people who's easily distracted and wants all the details and gossip before she's willing to do anything else.**


	20. Chapter 20

The large man climbed out of the cart once more, lugging his equipment with him. Cana's eyes widened slightly at seeing him, but she kept her mouth shut as she turned and beckoned them to follow her. She'd forgotten about the duo that had dubbed themselves Shadow Gear - Jet and Droy. She frowned, recalling that there had once been a small girl that was on their team, too, though the name wouldn't come to her in her drunken haze. She shrugged it off, knowing that it would come back eventually. However, when she'd known them Droy had been much smaller than he was now. She thought about asking him about it, but decided against it, knowing that it could be a sensitive subject if not approached correctly.

Gajeel watched in amusement as the lithe model made her way through the apartment, obviously still more than a little drunk as she ran into objects, cursing softly. Gray had radioed down to the other team to let them know they were on their way down and now there was nothing for the boys to do but follow Cana as she led them to the servant's door. They looked at her in bewilderment when she flung it open to reveal a dimly lit corridor.

"Trust me," She said with a wink at their confused faces. "No one ever expects people to use it. The only person who might guess is Orga, and he's not due back for another hour or so. We have time."

They followed behind her in silence, watching wonderingly as she made her way with ease through the halls, as if she knew the way through the place like the back of her hand.

"If you knew the way, why didn't you escape on your own?" Gray finally asked, voicing what they all were thinking.

She smiled gently as she swung open another door, "It's difficult to escape when you have guards on you almost all of the time. Orga is not without sympathy, but he needs the money. So while he'll show me around, he won't actively allow me to leave. Rufus barely lets me leave the penthouse without having a field day and when Minerva is the one watching me..."

She shivered at the thought of the dark haired girl who was also the illegitimate daughter of Jiemma, but didn't give voice to thoughts that ran through her head.

"Let's just say, Minerva isn't one to take her duties lightly," She said instead.

Gajeel didn't miss the look of concern that Gray gave the brunette as they moved onward.

* * *

Lucy's fingers twitched anxiously and she nearly jumped in surprise when Gray's voice crackled over her radio, informing everyone that he had Cana and they were on their way back. She sighed with relief and fear, knowing that the way down and out would be the hard part. She couldn't help but feel relief that at least the first part of the plan had gone well. She looked at her phone in surprise when it went off, Juvia's face lighting up the screen.

"Hey, Juvia," Lucy said in surprise as she answered. "What's up?"

"Luce," Natsu's voice came through the line, surprising her further.

The wave of relief at the sound of his voice was so intense, however, that for a moment she couldn't speak.

"Hey, you," She said softly. "What's up?"

"Our radio signal's been cut - have you heard anything from the other team?"

"Gray just radioed through, they're on their way down now."

Natsu sighed in relief, "Good. These guys aren't military, but they're definitely trained. We could really use some of Droy's distractions, though Rogue is doing a pretty good job of that."

Lucy's stomach clenched, "Natsu, you idiot, get off the phone then and start kicking some ass."

"Right," She could hear the grin in his voice. "Oh and Luce?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she replied, "I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

Natsu grinned at the phone as he hung it up, handing it back to the blunette standing next to him before nodding to Rogue.

"Do you think we're going to make it?" Natsu asked the silent man.

Rogue shrugged, "If Gajeel and your friends get here in time."

The two didn't say anything else, having already formulated the plan beforehand. Juvia watched, tears in her eyes as they shoved the medical student behind them. Natsu grinned once more, excited for another brawl despite his wounds. They watched as the three guards still standing approached. Just watching them, the two boys could tell that these two were different from the others. The woman was obviously the one in charge, designating the other two like a general on a battlefield. The boys, however, were not to be trifled with either. The blonde was smart, and what he lacked in strength he made up for with speed and skill.

The green-haired man was slower, but much more powerful. Natsu grinned at him, knowing that Rogue would handle the blonde without issue. In fact, the only real issue was this raven-haired woman who appeared to be in charge. Natsu knew that if they couldn't take her out then they were going to be screwed. He glanced back at Juvia, knowing that she would be of no help in a fight.

"Run," He urged her. "Just go. We have this."

The blunette nodded, fleeing from the scene as fast as she could.

* * *

Gajeel was surprised when Cana pushed open a door only to hear a solid thunk as it slammed into a body. She peered around the door in surprise, then giggled.

"Come on guys," She called back. "It looks like Natsu and this other guy need our help."

The boys pushed passed her to find the body of a dark haired woman slowly getting up, glaring at them. Orga, for that was the name of the green-haired boy, turned in surprise.

"Cana?"

She smiled at him, "Sorry, love, it's time for my escape now."

The poor brute saw nothing but darkness after that as Natsu's fist collided with the side of his face, sending him backward and into a wall where he crumpled.

"Cana," The woman sneered and the brunette turned, glaring.

"Minerva," She said, coolly, watching as Gajeel and Rogue took the blonde, whom she knew as Rufus, between the two of them and knocked him out.

"You might want to run now," Gray's eyes flashed dangerously as he turned toward the woman who had obviously terrorized Cana since she'd been taken.

The suggestion must have seemed like a good one to Minerva, because she turned on her heels and fled from them.

Natsu grinned as he hugged Cana to him, "CANA! I wasn't aware that you were the Cana we were saving."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Who else would it be?"

He shrugged, "But we'd better get out of here before more guards come."

Cana nodded, pulling them along, "I know the way out."

She tossed a wink over her shoulder at the group that was now following her and Gajeel had to shake his head in wonderment at how happy she could be as she pulled them along at break-neck speed.

Lucy sighed with relief the moment Natsu's very visible hair came into view. She threw open the doors with a flick of a button, dialing Jellal and then Levy the moment everyone crammed into her car.

* * *

Levy jumped as her phone rang. She'd been so intent on the cleaning that she'd almost forgotten what was going on with the people she cared about.

"Luce?" She demanded the moment she flipped open her phone.

"We're on our way home, Lev! Gajeel, I'm sure, will be calling you soon."

The blonde hung up without another word, for which Levy was grateful as her phone started ringing the moment she hung it up. She flipped it open, relief flooding through her as Gajeel's face showed up on her screen.

"We're on our way home," He said without a hello.

"I'm glad."

"Me, too. I - uh - I will be happy to see you."

"I will-" Levy was cut off as he disconnected his end and she stared at the phone in annoyance and shock.

* * *

Gajeel hung up and looked over to see the rest of the car smirking at him.

"Not a word," He growled, blushing.


	21. Chapter 21

Levy tapped her foot impatiently, watching as her friends piled out of the cars. She grinned at Lucy, glad to see the girl in one piece before her eyes wandered over the rest of the group. Gajeel, Gray, Droy, and Juvia looked fine. As did Jet, of course. Natsu and Rogue, however, were a different story and she rushed them inside, forcing them to sit at the table while she fussed over them. Rogue grinned over her head to Gajeel.

"I could get used to be fussed over," He teased, watching as Gajeel's eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled through him.

Levy blushed, "Sorry, I just -"

"Mom," Natsu whined, teasing her lightly. "We're fine. Now can we go play?"

Levy rolled her eyes at her childhood friend and the nickname they'd given her after the first few times she fussed when they were injured.

"I guess, but only if you don't want cookies," She teased as the stove went off.

Natsu and Gray looked up, suddenly interested.

"You made cookies?"

Levy grinned, "I got bored waiting for you guys to get home. After I cleaned the entire house you called and I decided cookies would be a nice treat for everyone."

Lucy cheered as she sat on Natsu's lap.

"You really are the best," She announced as Erza and Jellal walked through the door.

Erza looked around the room with a grin before leaning against Jellal.

"Why is Levs the best?" Jellal demanded, confused by the excitement.

"Levy made cookies!" Jet and Droy yelled in unison.

The couple raised their eyebrows at Levy as Erza pouted a little. Cookies were good, but cake was better. Levy grinned, as if reading Erza's mind.

"Don't worry. We have Strawberry cake in the fridge," She teased the red-head.

Erza's face instantly lit up as she pulled the door open, grinning as she carefully brought out the slice of strawberry cake that Levy had saved for her.

"It's official," Erza announced as she sat at the table with her cake, allowing Jellal to hand her a fork. "Levy is the _best_ person in this room."

"More so than I am?" Jellal asked, pretending to be hurt.

Erza scowled at him, " _You_ didn't save me any strawberry cake."

His shoulder's slumped in mock sadness, "I see where I stand now."

"Below the person who gives Erza cake," Levy announced, winking as she brought the last tray of cookies out of the oven.

Natsu and Lucy grabbed the chocolate chip ones, not even waiting for them to cool off before shoving them in their mouths. Then complaining for a moment when their mouths were burnt by the same cookies.

* * *

Gajeel watched the interaction of this small family with amusement. Juvia already seemed to be making herself at home as she helped herself to a snickerdoodle, sitting beside the raven-haired boy she'd grown fond of. Rogue, it seemed, had found a friend in the boys - Jet and Droy - and was currently chatting with them while picking at his own plate of cookies. The only one who really seemed as out of place as him was Cana, who watched it all with a soft smile on her face.

That quickly changed as Levy turned and smiled at her.

"You must be Cana," She announced, pulling the brunette to a chair a sitting her in it.

For a small person she was surprisingly strong.

"Gray's told me all about you," Levy grinned at her. "So you just make yourself comfortable and we'll get you home in no time."

Gajeel had to hold back a laugh as she whirled, fixing her brother with a glare.

"You _did_ call Makarov, didn't you?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

Jellal nodded a little stunned, "But how-"

"Don't question me. I know things, Jellal Fernandes, and I find it insulting that you don't think I do."

He looked up at her sheepishly, "Sorry."

Seemingly satisfied, Levy grunted her agreement before turning on Gajeel.

"And _you_ , Mister, need to be sitting and not using that arm," She announced, shoving the dark-haired man into a chair.

Gajeel grunted, looking at Levy in admiration. Somehow she'd managed to make everyone feel right at home just by making cookies. Pride flowed through him as he realized this was his girl. She only managed to strengthen his feelings when she grabbed a cookie off Lucy's plate and jumped into his lap.

Lucy's protest died on her lips when Levy quickly reminded her with a quirk of her eyebrow that she was the one who made them after all.

Soon the whole table was chattering around and above each other as each group discussed whatever interested them. Levy grinned as she leaned against Gajeel, watching as the conversation flowed, jumping in to different conversations with ease whenever she wanted to add her own opinion in. Mostly she was content to lean back and just listen however.

* * *

 **AN: I really wanted to write more but I thought this was a good stopping point and I wanted to get it up today, so sorry for the shortness. My migraines are coming back so the chapters might be a little shorter for a bit.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jellal hung up his phone a few hours later, looking back at the table where everyone was gathered, smiling for a moment before he joined them.

"That was Makarov," He announced, causing the table to instantly fall silent. "He's set up the meeting spot."

"Where?" Erza demanded.

"An apartment downtown. Belongs to," Jellal paused, looking down at the paper in his hand. "Some guy named Loke?"

Cana grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Jellal looked up at her, "I take it you know this Loke guy?"

She nodded, "I dated him on and off for a few years. He's a player, but he's alright."

Lucy looked up startled, blurting, "Loke? Not Loke Zodia?"

Cana blinked, "Yeah, don't tell me you know Loke."

Lucy blushed, looking away, "Yeah, kind of."

Cana leaned forward, interest shining in her chocolate eyes, "How does a racer like you know the prestigious Loke Zodia? Not that I'm judging, but Loke doesn't travel this far below his class in terms of his conquests."

The others turned to Lucy, though most of them knew about her past, not one of them would out her to the brunette, knowing she was trying to put it all behind her. Levy smiled encouragingly at her, leaning over the table to squeeze her hand with her own tiny one.

Lucy inhaled looking around the table, "Loke's my fiancée."

* * *

The reactions at the table were as varied as the people. Erza and Jellal stared at her, unable to actually grasp what she'd said. Rogue blinked, unsure of what was going on while Juvia smiled softly, knowing exactly how the blonde must feel. Gray gaped at her while Levy's eyes widened in shock. Gajeel sat perfectly still, seemingly just as bored as ever while trying to calculate how much that made her worth. Natsu, however, was the only one to say anything.

"You're _what_?" He finally managed to sputter out, unceremoniously dropping his girlfriend as he stood, clenching his fists in anger.

Lucy looked down at her hands, "Loke and I were engaged when we were children. I doubt he even remembers me, but our parents had arranged our marriage a long time ago."

Cana grinned, "So you're the girl he's always using as an excuse to get rid of girls once he's slept with them.'

Lucy glowered at the brunette, "I have no say in what Loke does or doesn't do. To be honest, I don't really feel like marrying him either."

She turned to Natsu, looking up at him, "Loke and I have no desire to marry, but our parents are adamant about it. It's part of why I ran away in the first place. My father was pushing me into the marriage and I refused. How could I marry someone I didn't even love? Hell, I haven't even seen him since our betrothal when I was seven."

Natsu clenched his jaw, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "What was there to say. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing there. As long as I stay away from my family then they don't know where I am or what I'm doing. No one can claim me as the Heartfilia heir so no one can claim that I'm supposed to marry this player."

Levy looked between the two in concern. Natsu put up with a lot for Lucy, but she wondered if the two would survive this. Natsu looked ready to punch something, and Lucy looked like she was about to cry. Levy wrapped an arm around her friend and looked over at Natsu in annoyance.

"Lucy was doing what she thought she had to," Levy scolded. "Would it have changed your feelings for her if you knew that she was supposed to marry someone she had no feelings for? Would you have really not pursued a relationship because she was ran away from a marriage she didn't want?"

Natsu calmed a little, lowering his head at Levy's words, "No."

The two girls relaxed, Lucy smiling brightly again.

"That's what I thought," Levy nodded, glaring for a moment at Natsu.

Levy looked around then, noticing that almost everyone had managed to slip away when Natsu had dropped Lucy in the chair, leaving only Levy and Gajeel there to witness the scene. She sighed, rubbing her forehead in irritation.

"So," Jellal called, strolling in a few moments later. "Do you want to go with us or not?"

Levy's face brightened, "All of us?"

He shrugged, "If you want. I don't see why everyone feels the need to go when I really only need Cana and myself, but Erza is insistent on going. Thankfully the rest are good to just relax here."

Levy didn't say a word, but everyone could tell there was nothing for her to say, she was going no matter what. Lucy grinned at her friend.

"I'm going, too," She announced, leaving the boys to watch their girls walk out the door with the drunk brunette.

"We are so screwed," Natsu moaned.

Gajeel didn't answer as he watched his blunette walk away, but inside he agreed with the pinkette.

* * *

 **AN: This story seems to be taking on a life of it's own! I had no plans of putting Loke in the story, but I've always had this idea that Loke and Cana would be great together, so we'll see. :) Thank you guys for you're well wishes, it gave me fuzzy feelings to know you guys care!**


	23. Chapter 23

Levy clung to Lucy's hand as the two of them followed Jellal, Erza, and Cana into the elevator. The ride over had been quiet as the five of them were each lost in their own thoughts, but as soon as they pulled in front of the building Levy had been too awestruck to say a word. Loke lived in a large apartment complex, penthouse suit is what the bored looking girl at the counter told them, eyeing them with disdain as they filed into the glass elevator.

"It's so huge," Levy whispered quietly, relieved to see Erza nodding in agreement.

Lucy shrugged, not answering as the doors swung open into a small hallway with only one door at the end. The two moved closer together as the group walked down the lushly carpeted hallway. Before Jellal could knock the door swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled head of ginger hair. A young man peeked out at them his hazel eyes shining with worry. The moment they landed on Cana, however, his face cleared and a grin broke out as he flung open the door, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"Cana, dear, so good to see you," He said, grinning brightly as he allowed the group to enter his home.

Levy studied the ginger as they entered the penthouse. He didn't seem like a rich kid, not with the three piercings in his right ear, the oversized green jacket and red t-shirt he wore. In fact, if she hadn't known better, Levy could have easily mistaken him for someone she would have seen around her school.

"Oh, and who are all the lovely ladies you brought with you?" Loke asked, looking at the girls in delight.

"The girls who rescued me. Though I'm pretty sure Jellal is protective of all of them."

Loke nodded, "Right. Right. Jellal. You probably want your money."

The blunette nodded as Loke handed him the case before turning to Erza.

"May I say that you're hair would put roses to shame. You are a beauty be-"

Erza gripped his wrist tightly in her own, bending it back, "You really don't want to finish that sentence."

"Yes, ma'am," Loke gulped, before his eyes settled on Levy.

"And you my dear -"

"I'm Jellal little sister," Levy announced, irritation running through her as she glared at the ginger.

 _This is who Lucy's supposed to be marrying? Instead of Natsu?_

He nodded, stepping back, "Right-O. Well, that just leaves the most beautiful for last."

He turned to Lucy, who was watching everything in amusement.

"Oh, Queen of the Stars," Loke started before Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello, Loke," She said quietly. "What would your parents say about what you're doing now?"

He shrugged, his grin still in place, "I'm sure that they have more important things to worry about."

Lucy smiled mockingly, "Then what would your fiancée say?"

His eyes widened as his smile slipped away, "My - my fiancée? H-How did you?"

"I'm Lucy," She said quietly. "Lucy Heartfilia."

His face paled as he stepped toward her, forgetting the others who watched the exchange in silence.

"Lucy," He paused for a moment. "You've grown."

She gave him a soft smile, "So have you."

He chuckled at that, "I don't know why but I still keep picturing as the girl with pigtails and skinned knees, begging her father to go outside and play again even though it wasn't proper or lady-like."

Lucy made a face, "I'm not that girl anymore."

"I've heard," Loke said quietly before turning to Cana, eyeing the beauty with sadness. "I'm afraid, Cana my dear, that the jig is up. I've been found and must return to the world I ran from."

Lucy held up a hand to stop him, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Loke, I'm not going back home. I don't plan on it and I don't plan on marrying you either. Do what you want, I came to dissolve the contract our parents made. I'm in love with someone else now and I plan on staying with him forever."

He stared at her in surprise as Cana wrapped her arm around him, grinning up at the man that had been her best friend and lover for years.

"So I guess that means you're stuck with me," She teased, breaking the tension that had been growing between the pair.

He looked at her with a grin, "Looks like we're going to have to tear up this town."

Lucy smiled as she watched the pair. Loke seemed like a nice enough guy, but he definitely wasn't for her.

* * *

"So," Levy teased as she leaned against her friend as soon as they were in the car. "You plan on forever with Natsu, huh?"

Lucy blushed, "Shut up."

"Does he know this?"

"What about you and Gajeel?"

Levy's face turned crimson as she looked away, "I don't think he even thinks about that kind of stuff. Not about me anyway."

Lucy rolled her eyes, wondering just how dense her best friend could be.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Levy shot her a panicked looked.

"Gajeel and I have only been together a couple of weeks," She protested. "It's much too early for me to be asking him about forever."

Lucy shrugged, "I knew I wanted to be with Natsu forever the day he wrapped that giant hand of his around mine and literally dragged me to Jellal for a job."

Levy shrugged back, staring at her feet, "Yeah, well, Gajeel's not the same as Natsu. He's much more serious than that."

Lucy nodded, still grinning, "Right, which is why you should talk to Gajeel. I mean, Natsu is still pretty much a big kid but he understands that we belong together. Don't you think that Gajeel gets that with you two?"

"Shut up, Lucy," Levy muttered, her face turning red in embarrassment as she thought over what her friend was saying.

* * *

Gajeel stared at the door, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend to return from her trip. Part of him wondered if he could really call her his girlfriend when he never officially asked the blunette out. He shook his head in annoyance. Did it really matter? Levy was his, asked or not, and they both knew it. He sighed in irritation as he looked back down at his phone, surprised to see that only a few minutes had passed since the last time he looked.

"Would you relax? You're making us nervous," Gray finally said, after the fifth time Gajeel had checked his watch.

Gajeel glared at the raven-haired man, "What if something went wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Natsu reassured. "Jellal and Erza are there as is Lucy. Levy is in safe hands."

But the pinkette couldn't help glancing down at his own phone after that, both of them worrying about their girlfriends. Gray and Juvia exchanged concerned looks before the dark-haired man took Juvia's hand in his own, pulling her up and causing her to flush deeply.

"Come on, Juvs, we have to get away from these worry-warts," Gray said as he tugged her out of the house, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

* * *

It felt like hours before Gajeel heard the sound of someone pulling into the drive. He took a deep breath, trying to appear calm and unconcerned at the sound while Natsu stood, racing for the door.

"It's them," Natsu announced, as if Gajeel hadn't figured that out for himself by that time.

The dark-haired man grunted, sinking into his seat as he waited for the group to enter the room.

"We're back," Lucy announced unnecessarily, as she swung the door open and threw herself into Natsu's arms, kissing him deeply.

"Yeah, yeah," Jellal grunted. "We're back. Can you please move out of the way so the rest of us can come inside as well. You can have your make out fest later."

The couple blushed, stepping off to the side, though they kept their arms around each other as they did so.

"Hey Gajeel," Levy grinned down at him.

"Hey shrimp," He grunted, pretending to not care as she sat beside him.

"Miss me?" She teased, laying her head on his arm.

He grunted, "Whatever."

"Don't let him fool you," Natsu laughed. "He was a worry wart the whole time. Kept checking the time and everything."

Gajeel shot a glare at the pinkette, "Shut up, Salamander."

Natsu and Lucy looked at him, surprised that the metal-head would know Natsu's nickname, given that no one had called him that in years. Gajeel grinned at him, but didn't offer up an explanation as to how he knew the nickname as he turned back to Levy.

"I think we should talk," He whispered, jerking his head toward her room where they could talk in private.

She nodded in agreement, following him as he took her tiny hand in his own and lead the way to her room.

* * *

Levy watched Gajeel nervously as she softly shut the door behind her, standing while he sat on the edge of her bed, staring up at her.

"So, I know we haven't really known each other long," Gajeel started, lowering his eyes. "And I know we've been on only two dates, but I'd really like for you to be my girlfriend."

Levy giggled softly, "Is that what all of this is about? You had me worried for a minute."

"Is that a yes?"

She grinned and bent down to kiss him, "That is definitely a yes."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry I've been away! My internet died for a while and it's really hard to write on my phone. Hopefully I'm back now *fingers crossed that my internet actually stays on*, so long as it does I promise I will be updating more consistently.**


	24. Chapter 24

The days passed quickly for the new couple and Levy was surprised when Loke and Cana showed up at her home a few days later, grinning at her.

"Hello, beautiful," Loke said with a wink, his arm wrapped around the only half-clothed girl. "You're brother around?"

Levy opened the door with a sigh, "Where are you're clothes?" She asked of the brunette.

Cana looked down, and then back up with a grin. She wore a dark blue bra and black capris with gladiator sandals, but nothing else.

"It seems that my shirt disappeared on the way here," She announced with a wink.

Levy rolled her eyes, before turning toward the ginger, "Jellal's in the basement."

"Thanks, Lev," Cana said with a soft smile before pulling Loke toward the basement.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked when the couple disappeared behind the closed door.

Levy shrugged before turning back to the living room where the girls' boyfriends were sitting waiting for them.

"So did you two decide yet?" Natsu moaned.

Before the interruption the couples had been debating on where to go on their double date. Really, it was more like Lucy and Levy were debating while the boys sat discussing cars as they waited for their girlfriends to decide. They seemed to be at odds as to what would be a fun double date and neither of the boys wanted to get into the middle of that argument.

Lucy shrugged, looking over at Levy.

"What do you think?"

Levy shrugged back, still not completely sure.

"I guess a movie would be okay," She finally relented, smiling slightly when Lucy's face lit up.

"Okay, well, I have the perfect one," She announced, pulling out her phone to show Levy the movie and the times.

* * *

Gajeel watched the two girls chatter away excitedly as he leaned back on the couch. It was amazing that in such a short time he was completely at home in Levy's house. It wasn't like his apartment in the least, but the atmosphere was the same. Relaxed, calm despite the many people that were always coming and going. He grinned slightly as he turned to the pinkette who was snoozing on the couch across from him.

"Oi, Salamander," He yelled, throwing a wadded piece of paper at the boy. "Wake up."

Natsu shot up, glaring at the dark-haired man.

"What was that for?"

"You were sleeping. And this is supposed to be our double date, idiot."

"Not until the girls decide what to do, it's not."

"Well, it looks like they've decided, now get up."

* * *

Lucy and Levy watched their boyfriends in amusement, though the bluenette wondered if a friendship between them would really work when Gajeel was always trying to egg Natsu on. She frowned at the two as they started arguing, but was secretly pleased with how easily Gajeel seemed to take to their group. She shifted slightly as the boys continued to bicker, turning back to Lucy with a roll of her eyes.

"So, do you think we're actually going to be able to get the see the movie tonight?" She asked, gesturing toward where the two boys were fighting.

Lucy giggled and sighed, "Well, possibly. If we can separate those two."

Levy giggled back before marching over to where Gajeel laid sprawled across the couch, grinning broadly as he tossed insults back and forth with Natsu. She rolled her eyes, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What's up, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, cutting himself off mid-insult as he looked up at the tiny woman.

"Are you about finished? Lucy and I would like to leave before the end of the week," She said sternly, though a small smile played on her lips as she talked.

Gajeel grinned, "I'm ready when you are, hun. Just keeping myself occupied with the idiot until you're ready."

"Oi, this idiot saved your bacon," Natsu protested.

"I'm pretty sure that it was actually the other way around."

Natsu glared up at his girlfriend, who was grinning down at him.

"Luce," He complained. "You're not supposed to take his side."

She shrugged, holding out a hand to help him up, "Well, next time tell the story right and I won't have to take his side."

The pinkette threw up his hands in mock irritation, "See, now you've even turned my girlfriend against me."

Gajeel grinned as he threw an arm around Levy's shoulders, "Welll, the bunny girl is right after all."

Lucy whirled to shoot daggers at the tall man, "Is everyone an animal to you? Levy's Shrimp, Natsu's Salamander, and now I'm Bunny girl?"

Gajeel nodded, "Well, you look like a bunny, alright."

Lucy sighed, turning to Levy, "Eventually everyone in this house is going to have an animal nickname at this rate."

Levy giggled, trying to imagine Erza or Jellal with an animal name. She turned as the people in her thoughts appeared at the head of the stairs, frowning at the couples.

"I'm afraid your date is going to have to be cancelled," Jellal announced. "Sabertooth seems to have declared war on Fairy Tail and we're needed."

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry this one is short guys. I'm trying to get out as much as I can to make up for being gone for so long. I'll get back into the groove of things soon, promise ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Levy lifted her head in surprise, "What?"

Jellal nodded, "I'll explain everything as soon as the rest of the group gets here. "

As soon as the words had left his mouth they heard gravel flying as cars pulled into the drive. Levy stood at the window, silently counting in her head. Juvia and Gray arrived in a dark blue Mazda RX-7 FD which surprised Levy, giving that Gray had seemed uninterested in the blunette as more than a friend. Next came Jet and Droy in a burnt orange Lexus IS-F which Levy cooed at, having never seen the car before. She grinned inwardly wondering if this was Jet's new car, giving his tendency to crash his cars. Rogue pulled in a few moments later, driving a jet black Equus Bass 770 and Levy's jaw dropped.

"Gaj?" She whispered. "Is your cousin loaded or something?"

He looked up in confusion, "Not really, why?"

She pointed at the car outside, "Then how on earth did he get that?"

He grinned, "Oh, that was a present from Juvs. She likes to get people big flashy presents. Well, she likes her parents to get people big, flashy presents."

Levy chuckled at that, watching as the group greeted each other and walked inside. She was trying not to appear antsy but she was really curious as to what Jellal was going to tell them. She waited for everyone else to sit before sitting herself in Gajeel's lap.

"Levy, you really shouldn't be here for this," Jellal sighed.

She glared at him, "This Sabertooth declared war on Fairy Tail, yes?"

He nodded, already knowing where the tiny girl was headed.

"Then they declared war on us. I'm not going to sit out and let my family fight without me."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I suppose that there's no use in trying to talk you out of this."

She lifted her chin defiantly, "Just you go on ahead and try."

"Right."

He didn't try to argue after that, turning back to the rest of the group instead.

"Apparently our rescue of the lovely Cana has caused some bitter feelings on Sabertooth's end. They've declared war on Fairy Tail, announcing that Fairy Tail attacked them unprovoked."

Natsu stood, glaring angrily, " _Unprovoked!_ They kidnapped a daughter of Gramps. How is that _not_ provoking?"

Lucy placed a calming hand on her boyfriend's arm, "Natsu, we know. They're just saying that so that they can play the victim."

Natsu huffed before sitting back down, "Well, they're stupid for trying that. Everyone knows that Sabertooth is a bunch of crap."

Jellal shook his head, "Not everyone Natsu. Remember that a lot of people look up to the company for the good it's done and for its strength."

Natsu snorted, "It's not strength, it's bullying."

"Others don't know that."

* * *

Gajeel listened to the exchange intently. He hadn't been part of the group very long, but he could understand Natsu's anger. This corporation kidnapped a very important person of Fairy Tail and then accuses Fairy Tail of attacking them when really it was just a rescue mission. He also understood how easily the public would believe Sabertooth since this Makarov person never went public with the knowledge that Cana had been kidnapped by the enemy.

"I don't understand," He finally interrupted. "How on earth are we going to be able to help Fairy Tail. Yeah, we rescued the princess or whatever, but what are we really going to be able to do to help them now? This seems like a fight that we're better off staying out of if you ask me."

Eight heads turned to glare at the dark-haired man.

"It doesn't matter if our skill set isn't exactly useful," Gray said, slamming his fist into his hand. "What matters is that we go to Gramps and offer him our services. What matters is that we make a stand and say this is where we are, this is who we are for. If Gramps needs us, he can call on us."

Loke and Cana grinned from where they stood in the doorway of the basement, listening to Gray's passionate speech.

"And to think I thought you were the cool, level-headed one," Cana teased him.

Gray flushed, "I'm not allowed to have passion as well?"

"It's good," Cana reassured.

"As far as your skills go," Loke spoke up. "I think I have a plan."

The group turned as one to stare at this interloper.

"How do you even know what our skills are?" Lucy finally asked.

The ginger haired man grinned at her, "You don't honestly think that I didn't look you guys up, did you? I knew who each of you were the moment you walked into my house."

* * *

Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at the self-assured manner in which Loke spoke.

"So you knew from the beginning who I was?"

His smile faltered, "Yes. I wasn't expecting you to remember me, though. The few meetings we had as children were so long ago I didn't think you would recognize me now. That was my mistake, I'm afraid that I expected you to still be the silly little girl I remembered and not the smart and beautiful woman you've turned into."

Cana coughed, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Of course, not nearly as beautiful as you, Cana dear," He quickly added.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Will you please tell them the plan before someone chokes it out of you?"

He nodded, taking a seat by Jellal, "So obviously you've all had training in different areas, but right now what Makarov needs is a protection detail. Not just for him, but for his family. Gildarts, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus - they need bodyguards."

"My dad does _not_ need a bodyguard," Cana protested.

The group turned and looked at her.

"Well, he doesn't," She mumbled.

"We can't watch everyone," Jellal protested. "Makarov has too many people he loves, too many people for us to look out for."

Loke nodded, "That's why I isolated it down to these few. They've already gone after Cana once, so she should be safe with me. That just leaves the others I named."

The group looked between each other, even narrowing it down to those closest to Makarov the group would be stretched thin.

"Laxus is out of the question. He's not even in the country right now," Jellal finally said with a sigh.

Loke nodded, "Right, so knock him and Cana off the list."

"If we do that then there's enough that we can pair off to protect the rest, working in shifts with one left over," Levy said, quickly doing the math.

Erza looked around before turning and staring at her future sister-in-law, "You're counting yourself?"

Levy nodded, "I'm not without my own skill set."

Jellal opened his mouth to protest, but Gajeel quickly cut in.

"Whoever Levy is assigned to I will be there as well. I'll take care of her."

Rogue nodded, "And I'll be there as well."

"Then I suggest you three be assigned to Makarov," Jellal said. "Levy may be the weakest in this regard, but it's a little more protection than the rest."

* * *

"Absolutely not," Makarov declared the following day. "I don't need it. If you want extra protection I want it to be MiraJane. She's the most likely as far as the next target would be. If I must have protection I want you to switch the detail and I want her."

Erza nodded, "That would be Jellal and myself. Natsu has volunteered himself and Lucy for Gildarts. It seems that the man was once like an adopted father for Natsu. We had Levy, Gajeel, and Rogue assigned to you, they'll be assigned to MiraJane now. Gray and Juvia have Lisanna. Jet and Droy have reluctantly agreed to take Elfman."

Makarov nodded, "Juvia, Gajeel, and Rogue. I'm not familiar with these names."

"No sir," Jellal stepped forward. "Gajeel has recently started dating my sister. He was in another group, Phantom Lord, but left them for ours, bringing Juvia and Rogue with him. They're very loyal. Juvia is a med student and has already saved Gray's life once. She's very devoted to him. Rogue I cannot speak for but he's very attached to Gajeel."

"You have a man who's allegiance you are unsure of?"

"I know he's very caring and I know that he's devoted enough to stay. He was on the team that got Cana out of Sabertooth. According to all reports he actually saved Natsu's life, though neither boy will admit to such."

Makarov eyed the couple for a moment, "If you're sure of him-"

"Absolutely."

"Then he can stay. But if something happens to MiraJane it will be on your heads."

The pair bowed, "As you say sir."

* * *

 **AN: YES! I have internet again so I should be updating more now. I'm excited for the next chapter, when everyone meets everyone else ;) I hope you've enjoyed this one, it was part plot, part filler.**


	26. Chapter 26

Natsu and Lucy entered the large mansion, hand-in-hand. Mostly it was to keep Natsu from running off, but Lucy had to admit that she was more than a little intimidated as well. The mansion was as large as the one that she once lived in, but everything was grander. The walls were white with deep green carpet covering everything. She was surprised to notice that most of the artwork was local rather than expensive, rare paintings like the ones that covered her former home. The butler had left them standing in the hall when he went to fetch the master of the home.

"Luce, this place is huge," Natsu whispered to her.

She grinned at him, "It's actually about the same size as the home I grew up in. Granted everything is grander, newer, but it's still close the same size."

He looked at her, surprised by his girlfriend once more.

"And you left all of that?"

"Money doesn't equal happiness, Natsu," She replied.

"No, it most certainly doesn't," A voice announced from inside the house.

The couple turned to see Gildarts heading toward them, grinning. Without warning Natsu launched himself at the large man, wrapping his arms around him with a grin of his own.

"Hey, old man," Natsu greeted.

The red-head laughed as he wrapped an arm around Natsu, giving him an affection squeeze.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Gildarts teased, pulling back to examine the pinkette. "Except that you've gotten taller. And who is this lovely lady you're with?"

Natsu looked back at Lucy who was slowly walking toward them, blushing.

"That's Luce, she's my partner."

Gildarts raised an eyebrow, "You're partner?"

"Partner, best friend, girlfriend," Lucy sighed. "Whatever he decides I am from one day to the next."

"That's not fair Luce. First and foremost you're my girlfriend, but you're also my partner. I couldn't work without you. We're a team."

Gildarts watched the young couple in amusement, "I look forward to getting to know you, Lucy."

She grinned, "Anyone who's family to Natsu is already family to me."

He grinned back, "Ah, so you feel that way, too. Then I think we'll all get along splendidly. Let me show you to your rooms."

They followed Gildarts up the grand staircase, looking around in awe at the second landing. Once more green carpet covered the hallway floors. Lucy was surprised to notice that there were only five rooms down the hall and she couldn't help but to wonder just how large the rooms were. Gildarts pointed down at the one on the end.

"That one is my room," He turned pointing to the one immediately on the left. "That's Cana's room. Next to her room is the bathroom. I hope you two don't mind sharing?"

Lucy and Natsu shook their heads in unison as the ginger sighed in relief.

"That's good, I was worried about that," He turned pointing to the other side. "The room across from Cana's will be Natsu's, which leaves the room next to his yours, Lucy. I'll leave you two to clean up and get some rest. Dinner's at six. We don't stand on formality here, so just come down when you're ready and wear what you want. We eat in the kitchen."

Lucy smiled as the tall man walked away, though his home looked similar to the one she was raised in, it already felt more comfortable and inviting. She swung her door open and stared in surprise at the inside. The carpet was a deep blue that matched the comforter on the four-poster bed. Two bookcases lined the wall, filled with books while glow in the dark stars dotted the ceiling. Whoever had done it had spent enough time on it that the stars actually formed constellations. Setting her bag down on the floor she turned to the large blue dresser, surprised to find that some clothes actually were already in the dresser and swinging open the closet door she found formal gowns hanging in abundance inside.

She raced to the door that connected her room to Natsu's, swinging it open without a thought.

"Natsu," She stopped, staring into his room.

The carpet was red while the comforter was black. The walls matched the comforter flames swirling up the sides. A dark brown dresser stood in one corner while various toys and objects cluttered the room. The pinkette lounged on the bed, already surfing through the channels on the TV.

"Sup Luce?" He asked.

"My room -"

"Great isn't it? Gildarts had a room done up for me when I was little, but I never did get to come over and see it. Dad was against it and then when he died Gildarts was gone so Gramps took me in. What's your room like?"

"Perfect," Lucy grinned. "It's like he knows me already."

Natsu grinned back, "That's Gildarts for you."

* * *

Jet and Droy stood uncertainly in front of the home of Elfman Strauss, both of them shifting nervously as the buff man opened the door, blinking at them before letting out a loud laugh.

"You," He chuckled. "They sent you two to protect me?"

The two exchange grim glances, "Yeah. Well Lis and Mira got the better ones."

"I would say so," Elfman teased as he beckoned them in.

Unlike Gildarts, Elfman lived in a small two bedroom apartment with his semi-girlfriend, Evergreen. The apartment was decent for the bodybuilder and his model girlfriend. While MiraJane was a well known model, however, Evergreen was still small time. Not that either of them minded too much.

"Where's Ever?" Jet finally asked as Elfman showed the duo to the room they'd be sharing.

The room was small, two air mattresses laying side by side and a dresser in a corner took up most of the space.

"Staying with Freed and Bickslow for the week," Elfman shrugged.

Freed Justine and Bickslow were friends of the family. Freed worked as an agent for Evergreen, Laxus, and MiraJane. Rumor had it that he also worked with Makarov in the building, though only Erza could verify if that was true or not.

No one was sure what it was that Bickslow did, other than to live with Freed and mooch off the man. Though the jokester insisted that he had a job. Jet and Droy nodded in understanding as Elfman left them to their room.

"I'll get you a complete schedule of my comings and goings in the morning," The white-haired man announced before leaving them.

"Well, this is going to be a hell of a week," Droy sighed.

Jet raised an eyebrow, "Living with the guy who tormented us most of our childhood. Yeah, I'd say so."

* * *

"Gray!" Lisanna greeted her childhood friend with a hug. "I'm surprised that you don't have Natsu with you."

He grinned down at the white-haired girl, "Been a long time Lis."

She grinned back, "Yeah. Sorry I couldn't make it to Levy's birthday. I really wanted to be there, but business, you know."

He nodded as Lisanna's eyes shifted over to the blunette standing slightly behind him.

"Oh, Lis, this is Juvia. She's new to the crew."

Lisanna nodded, "Well, you're usual room is set up. I was unaware that you would have a girl with you. But it's okay, she can sleep in my room with me."

Juvia smiled, "Thank you, but Juvia will sleep in Gray's room. Juvia would be more comfortable there."

Gray blushed slightly, looking down at his feet at her words as Lisanna looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, if you're okay with it.."

Gray nodded, "It'll be fine. I'm used to sharing a room with Juvia."

Lisanna looked back in surprise as they entered her tiny house. The inside was emaculate even if it was small. Gray blushed again as he realized what it was that he had said.

"I mean, umm," He ducked inside the room that he normally shared with Natsu, appreciating once more how neat and cozy the room was. Two twin size beds took up a good deal of the room, a dresser sitting between them while a stand with a TV sat at the other end.

Juvia and Lisanna giggled outside the door and he blushed once more. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Erza took Jellal's hand as they entered the mansion that had become almost like a second home to them. The red-head would never admit how nervous she really was. It was one thing to play on the grounds or even in Mira's room when they were little, it was something completely different to actually be staying on the grounds for more than one night. Especially in her own room.

"Ms. Scarlet," The butler bowed as he opened the door. "Your rooms have been prepared. Across the hall from Ms. Strauss's old room. I'm sure you remember the way?"

Erza smiled, nodding, "Of course, Macao. Thank you."

The graying man nodded once before turning, to Jellal, "I was assured that you and Ms. Scarlet were engaged and therefore took the liberty of allowing you two the same room. I hope this is acceptable to you."

Jellal nodded once, following Erza as took the stairs up to the second floor. He was surprised when she swung open the first door on the landing, revealing a spacious room with plush blue carpet and a giant king size bed with a deep blue comforter. Two dressers stood side by side, both made of oak while a large trunk sat at the foot of the bed. He swung open the door to an adjoining room, only to find a large bathroom with marble tiles, a stand up shower, and a claw foot tub.

"This is how Mira and her siblings grew up?"

Erza nodded, "I was always a little jealous of that. They were Makarov's wards while I was just trash from down the street."

"I'm sure he didn't think of you that way."

She smiled, "No, but I knew people who did. I only went to school with Mira because he paid for the tuition. I worked hard not to be a disappointment to him though."

Jellal wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sure he never was."

"Maybe when I went into street racing instead of following in Mira's steps and becoming a model like she did."

He shook his head, "Not even then."

* * *

"Mira," Levy called, swinging open the door to the white-haired model's penthouse. "Mira, we're here."

Mira burst into the room with a tray of cookies as she grinned at the trio.

"I'm so glad you're here, though I wish it was under happier circumstances," She announced, hugging each of them in turn.

"Is this a normal thing?" Rogue asked in an aside to Levy.

The blunette nodded, "Mira's a hugger."

The cousins awkwardly hugged her back.

"Well, I honestly wasn't expecting you to be along, Levy," Mira pursed her lips for a moment. "Rogue and Gajeel are set up in the guest room. I guess that means that you can share a room with me. It's been a long time since I've had some girl time and Laxus will be gone for at least another month."

Levy grinned at the girl, "I would love that Mira."

The model cheered exuberantly before leading Rogue and Gajeel to their room.

"I'm sorry about the color scheme," She grimaced as she swung the door open. "I made the mistake of letting Laxus paint while I was away."

The carpet was black while the walls were a light gray fading to a dark gray, giving off the idea that the colors were slowly blending together. A queen size bed sat in the middle of the room, the covers a deep red while a closet sat across from it. A small metal stand sat in one corner, a TV and gaming system set up on it.

Rogue and Gajeel exchanged grins, "This will be perfect, Mira."

The girl grinned happily, "I'm glad. C'mon Levy, we have girl talk."

Levy waved once at the boys before allowing herself to be pulled away by her hostess.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that chapter got a little away from me. I realize that some of the characters are OOC. I have plans for that. And yes, I know Elfman isn't a bully. I don't plan on making him one, but if you watch the anime he does seem to pick on Jet and Droy for not being manly, which is what I'm basing this on. It'll all come out in the following chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	27. Chapter 27

The days passed by slowly and, as no attempts were made against Fairy Tail, Jellal and Makarov began to discuss the possibility of taking away some of the guards and allowing the family to go back to normal. While some of the members of Fairy Tail were comfortable with their bodyguards, others were vehemently against the idea of having someone watch them all of the time.

"Hey, old man," Natsu yelled down to Gildarts as he raced down the stairs. "What are we doing today?"

Gildarts grinned at him, "Actually, Natsu, something that is more Lucy's style than yours I'm afraid."

The blonde looked up from the book she was reading, sprawled across the deep brown couch that she had grown to love.

"Something my pace?" She asked in surprise.

Gildarts turned, "Yeah. Tonight is Fairy Tail's Annual Charity Ball. I'm afraid you're going to have to be my date."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Did you not notice the dresses in your closet?"

The blonde nodded, "Of course, but I didn't think they were for me."

Gildarts shrugged, "They weren't. The girl that they used to belong to isn't going to come back for them, however. She was about your size, I'm sure you can find something that would fit."

Natsu had never seen Lucy dressed up and he was surprised when a smile lit up her face before she stood, abandoning her book to run up the stairs and fling herself into the closet with a new determination.

When Lucy came back down a few hours later she wore a beautiful dress of pink taffeta with off-shoulder sleeves decorated in small rhinestones with an empire waist. When she moved the dressed twirled around her, moving in step with her. Her hair had been curled and then pinned to the top of her head with a matching pink band in place. Natsu stared at her in surprise. She was Lucy, but she didn't look a thing like his Lucy. Smiling, the blonde rapidly descended the steps and for a brief moment he caught a glimpse of the silver heels that adorned her feet.

The red-head smiled down at the couple before turning to Natsu.

"Lucy will be attending with me. Jellal wants you inside as well, you'll be acting as Juvia's date while Gray accompanies the lovely Lisanna."

Natsu nodded once before Gildarts shoved him toward the stairs.

"So go change into something appropriate."

* * *

Levy frowned at the knee-length orange dress. It was gorgeous with rhinestones that decorated the neckline and the high empire waist, a small trail leading through the center to connect the two. It wasn't that she disliked the dress - on the contrary, she loved it - she just disliked that MiraJane had insisted on buying it for her, sending all the way to France for the beautiful piece of art. Looking over at the stunning platinum blonde, Levy couldn't help but feel a little frumpy even as she slipped into the dress.

Mira, of course, was ready already. She looked stunning in her floor-length burgundy dress. It was another empire waist dress, made of chiffon, with a halter of silver rhinestones that formed an elaborate floral pattern before connecting to the dress itself. The model grinned at her friend as she watched her dress.

"Gajeel is going to die when he sees how lovely you look," She squealed in excitement, helping the blunette pull her hair back from her face.

Levy blushed, before shooting a grin at Mira, "Do you really think so?"

She nodded, pulling Levy's hair back from her face.

"Let's see if I can get this done up and out of your face."

The tiny girl bounced happily, "Okay."

* * *

Juvia twirled, a giddy smile on her face as she examined the sapphire bell-shaped dress that clung to her. The deep V - neck was generously decorated with rhinestones that continued down the bodice, starting out completely clustering at the top then trailing down and spacing out more and more until they disappeared at the waist. leaving blue and white flower-shaped rhinestones to complete the cut off. She turned back to the white-haired girl who was grinning at her.

"Are you sure it's okay that Juvia wears this?" She gushed.

Lisanna nodded, laughing lightly at her new friend, "Of course it's okay."

Lisanna wore a lavender dress that clung to her. Like her sister's dress, it was empire waist silver sequins adorning the halter top in such a large cluster that the top looked like it was made completely off shiny silver rhinestones. A small circle of rhinestones sat further down, giving the top a look of elegance. She grinned in the mirror before turning to the blunette.

"I hope you're okay with Gray and I going together," She said, taking the girl's hands in her own. "I know you care for him, but I was told I had to take him."

Juvia smiled softly, "Juvia is not happy with the idea, but she understands that it needs to be done, so she will be okay."

Lisanna smiled, "It's my understanding that Natsu is going to be taking you."

The quiet blunette's eyes widened, "Oh no, Juvia cannot go with Natsu. Natsu is love-rival's boyfriend."

Lisanna laughed, "It's alright. I'm sure Lucy will be okay with it for one evening."

Erza stood, frowning in the mirror as Cana pulled back her auburn hair.

"I don't see why you also need to escort Makarov," Erza said quietly.

Cana grinned, "I'm just riding in the car with all of you. Loke will be there waiting for me."

* * *

Erza eyed Cana's burgundy dress skeptically. It was form fitting with a slit going all the way up one leg. The sleeves made of white netting with black lace that connected the sleeves to the dress, covering the chest area.

"And you're sure it's okay that you wear that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cana laughed, softly, "Not all of us can be as elegant as you are."

Erza wore a dark silver a lined dress with one shoulder. It's elegance was in it's simplicity. It was a quiet dress with the only adornments being the light silver rhinestones that circled her waist. She turned as Cana finished her work, admiring the outfit.

"Are you two about ready?" Jellal knocked. "The limo is waiting."

Erza laughed as she flung open the door, "I would say that you're anxious to see your sister."

He nodded, "If she looks as good as you do, I'll have to fight to get the guys off of her."

The red-head blushed as Jellal took her arm, leading her down to the car.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long and it's so focused on the dresses. I really wanted everyone to have a clear idea as to what the girls were wearing. I just forgot how many girls there were! More action the next chapter - promise. Also, I promise to write it faster.**


	28. Chapter 28

Levy grinned the moment she spotted her best friend, grabbing her hands.

"You look lovely, Lulu," She exclaimed as she examined the blonde.

"So do you!" Lucy grinned back as she hugged the small girl.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel tugged on her arm. "We gotta go in now."

Lucy looked at Gajeel in surprise before turning back to Levy.

"How on earth did you managed to get him into a tux with his hair pulled back?"

"That was easy," Levy said with a shiver as she recalled the gleam in Mira's eyes as she dug out the scissors when Gajeel had refused to go.

Lucy shivered in response, remembering that Levy and the boys had been staying with Mira and Mira always got her way - sooner or later. She shifted her attention as a hand gently wrapped around her own and smiled up at Guildarts.

"I was wondering where you went to," She teased the older man.

"Business to discuss with Makarov," He said with a shrug before his eyes fell on his only daughter.

Lucy was surprised by the change in his face the moment he saw his little girl.

"Cana, dear," He smiled, hugging her close to him. "I've missed you so much."

"Dad, knock it off," The model hissed, pushing away from him. "You're embarrassing, god."

Lucy smiled as she watched the interaction. Cana said she was embarrassed, but the blonde could see the blush that smattered her cheeks and knew that the brunette secretly enjoyed it.

* * *

Levy watched her friends interact in amusement. She was amazed by how well everyone cleaned up. Her amazement only increasing when Natsu and Jellal entered. It'd been a long time since Jellal had dressed up and she was so used to seeing Natsu with grease on his face that she'd forgotten what he looked like without it.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Levy smiled up at her boyfriend, nodding, "It's interesting to see how everyone interacts. Lucy and Juvia have this social thing down, but I think most of the rest of us are a little out of our element."

Gajeel huffed in agreement, "I could do with less of it, that's for sure."

She nodded as she watched the ball progress, smiling as her team interacted with people from the firm and high society. She had to admit that, with as good as they all cleaned up, it was hard to tell that they weren't part of the snobby, rich crowd. She just hoped that Natsu would keep quiet enough that he wouldn't give away that he was definitely out of his element.

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

The question came from a girl only a few years older than her, who was idly staring at her hair before glancing over to the other bluenet in the room - Jellal - who was gracefully dancing with Mira. Levy rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Yes," She replied shortly.

The girl snorted, "That's not possible. Everyone knows that hair doesn't come in that color and everyone knows that a real lady would never dye her hair such an obscene color."

"That's not true," Juvia interrupted as she glided over. "My hair is black naturally. Blue is fun. And you're one to talk, Jenny Realight. Everyone knows that you're hair is not naturally that blonde. And lets not forget that weekend you spent in the Bahamas where you dyed your hair green for fun."

The blonde glared at Juvia, "And just who are you?"

"Juvia Lockser," The bluenette mimicked a bow. "And this is one of Makarov's most esteemed guests, so I would suggest not making an enemy of someone as powerful as this young lady."

Jenny glared at the two blunettes as she tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder before walking away. Levy turned back to the girl who had saved her.

"Thanks, Juvia," She whispered gratefully.

Juvia waved it off as she looked around before looking back at Levy with a sad expression.

"Gray-Sama is still dancing with Lisanna," She sighed heavily.

"Well, he does have to maintain the image that the two are here together," Levy pointed out as she watched Lucy dance with Gildarts.

Juvia nodded, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be sad about it."

Levy smiled as patted the girl on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, Juvia. Why don't you ask Gray if you can have the next dance? You are allowed to dance with people other than the person you arrived with after all."

Juvia's face brightened at the idea, "That is a good idea, Levy. Juvia will go ask right now."

Levy sighed as she watched the other blunette make her way across the dance floor to where the dark-haired boy was dancing with Lisanna before turning her attention to the rest of her family. She smiled as she watched, everyone seemed to be getting along famously and so far there had yet to be a scene.

"Shorty, wanna dance?" Gajeel asked as he walked back over to her.

She nodded happily as he took her hand in his own, leading her out the dance floor. Levy smiled as he whirled her out on the dance floor, surprised at how happy she was.

She had no idea that was about to end.

* * *

 **AN: OMG YOU GUYS! I'm so sorry this is short. I feel so awful for not keeping up on this. I owe you all a huge apology for taking so long and a huge thank you for your continued support. I love you all! I will try to write more once the holidays are over and I'm so sorry this is taking so long for me to complete.**


	29. Chapter 29

The party was in full swing when the doors swung open with a violent force, tossing the doormen back. Heads turned as two men - one with blonde hair in a red suit, the other with teal hair wearing a brown suit that he seemed to be struggling to keep on - marched in. All eyes, however, were on the dark-haired woman that glided in behind them. Her dark blue dress hugged her curves perfectly, showing off more skin than any other girl there. It was her face, however, that everyone focused on. A storm seemed to race across her features, her green eyes glinting dangerously in the light while a scowl adorned her lips.

Levy moved closer to Gajeel, feeling the way he stiffened beside her as his eyes immediately darted over to where Jellal stood with Erza, Mira, and Makarov. Immediately, her eyes followed his, noticing the way Jellal squared his shoulders as Erza's hand went to her hip where Levy knew she'd hid her glock. The blunette took note as the others that had shown up went into a protective stance of the person they had been assigned to. Even Lucy, with as tiny as she was, looked as if she was trying to protect the big man that she'd been assigned to watch over.

Before anyone could move, however, Makarov was making his way forward, Erza and Jellal following him with matching expressions of annoyance. Levy watched as the crowd respectfully parted for the tiny man, allowing him through the throng unhindered.

"Lady Minerva," He greeted, his voice seemingly too loud for such a small body. "What brings you to our door at such a late hour?"

She glared down at him, "Don't toy with us, Makarov. We know what you did."

"And you really want to start a fight here, in front of all of my honored guests?"

The brunette gritted her teeth together as the blond interrupted.

"My lord Makarov," He said with a bow. "Please forgive my lady. She has been very concerned over the tensions between her father and yourself which causes her to speak unduly. She merely wanted to express the fact that we are offering a truce. We would like to discuss the details with you in three days time at our head office."

Makarov chuckled, "While peace sounds good, Master Rufus, you'll forgive me if I decline going into your head office. Last time one of my people went in there they seem to have had some trouble finding their way out."

The blond bowed once more, "Perhaps we could find more suitable arrangements then?"

Makarov smiled, "If it is peace that you wish to discuss my offices are always available. Or if that is not acceptable there is a nice little Café downtown that I hear has excellent pastries and coffee. Whichever is more preferable to your master, of course."

"We will inform him of your generous offer," Minerva said, composing herself. "A messenger will be sent before the three days to inform you of the time and which place he chose."

Makarov nodded, smiling still, "Of course."

The three turned as one, quickly leaving the ballroom to look on in confusion. Levy stood tense next to Gajeel as Makarov turned, apologizing to his guests before turning back to Erza and Jellal, whispering with them. Levy sighed heavily when, a few moments later, Jellal was gathering them for a conference.

"You stay here," Jellal informed her as he pulled Gajeel off. "You and Juvia can look after the crowd while we discuss the plan."

Levy glared at her brother, knowing that once more he was trying to keep her out of the plans.

"Fine," She sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance as the two boys left her to her own devices.

* * *

Lucy followed behind Natsu, worry creasing her face as she considered the possibility that Sabertooth might be planning an attack of sorts. Natsu's hand wrapped around her own as he turned to face her.

"Are you worried about their intentions?" He whispered.

She nodded, biting her lip.

He grinned, "Well, that's why Jellal's having this meeting, right? To make sure that Makarov has protection."

The group entered a small conference room off to the side and quickly sat, staring at Jellal in concern as he paced the floor.

"Obviously we cannot allow Makarov to go to this meeting without some sort of protection," He finally began, turning to look at the others for confirmation.

They nodded in agreement, waiting for him to continue.

"So we need to devise a strategy. I'm sure their master will also have protection of some kind, so we will need our best. Erza, you will obviously have to be there."

The red-head nodded once before looking over those gathered around the room.

"I wouldn't mind having Rogue, Natsu, and Gajeel for back up," She stated, looking at the three boys. "They're our heaviest and best hitters if something goes down."

"Natsu's been trained in various weapons," Jellal sighed as he looked over at the two new-comers. "Please tell me that you two have at least some sort of weapon's training."

The two nodded in unison, "Guns and knives."

Erza smiled, "That's good. We can use that. Makarov is important, people. So we need to do everything we can to protect him."

The group bent over their plans once more to discuss how they were going to protect the tiny man.


End file.
